Master of Legends
by Underdog Lover
Summary: Ash grew up reading the stories of the Legendary Pokemon and became enamored by them. Before his journey began he realized that in order to be the best Pokemon Master he had to have the best Pokemon. Ash begins his journey to capture all of the Legendary Pokemon in the world making many bonds along the way. He is on the journey to become the 'Master of Legends.'
1. Chapter 1

Master of Legends (Chapter One)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

In the small town of Pallet in the Kanto Region just sitting directly below the lab of the famous Professor Oak a young boy was awake in his bed looking into a book. The book was titled 'Pokemon Legends and Origins' it was a book that detailed all the known facts and myths about all the Legendary Pokemon of the world.

The young boy's name was Ashton Red Ketchum or Ash Ketchum for short. He was seven years old, had spiky black hair, brownish-red eyes and had a love for Pokemon that seemed completely unrivaled.

Yet despite his love for Pokemon Ash had an extreme love of the Legendary Pokemon; they sounded like the heroes that you would see in movies. Ash himself immersed his entire mind in the stories of the Legendary Pokemon and he knew almost as much as the experts did, based on the books he read.

Yet unlike the researchers Ash wasn't obsessed with them; sure he thought it would be amazing to meet a Legendary and completely awesome to catch one, but he knew they were called 'Legendary' for a reason. They don't just appear out of nowhere; the Legendary Pokemon stick to themselves and only on a rare occasion when a human gets incredibly lucky or the legendary slips up are they spotted.

Looking up from his book Ash saw his Mew Alarm Clock and saw it was close to midnight "I better go to bed" he said closing his book. Just as Ash was about to climb into bed a mysterious light shone through his window for a brief instant. Ash quickly got up and peered out his window to see some kind of light crash into the forest just across the fields.

Looking out at the sight Ash stared for a moment before he quickly opened up his window; he climbed out the window, landing quietly on the roof he scrambled to the drain pipe and slid down. He was always good at climbing; so much so his mother sometimes called him a human Aipom. Speaking of his mom, he needed to move quietly or else he would be been spotted.

Once he got to the ground he ran past the other houses and across the plains running as fast as he could. He crossed the plains in a matter of two minutes and was making his way into the forests. It took him another minute or two until he got into a clearing.

When he got into a clearing he stared in absolute shock because he'd recognize what was resting comfortable on a tree trunk anywhere. Currently curled up nice and cutely was a small cat like Pokemon with short arms, large rabbit-like feet and a long tail with small pink fur on its body.

It was a Mew.

Ash stared in absolute shock and silence; he must be dreaming. How could a Mew of all things just be in Pallet Town like this? Ash slapped himself a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming and when he still saw the Mew he knew that without a doubt he wasn't dreaming.

Now that he saw the Mew Ash didn't know what to do; he was now too excited to even have a chance at going to sleep and really wanted to get closer to Mew, but he also didn't want to scare the little cat-like Pokemon and make it run away.

As he was thinking on what to do he didn't notice that the little Mew was awake and was staring at Ash with curiosity. Then the New Species Pokemon floated up to Ash released a cute "Mew" to get his attention. So caught up in his thoughts Ash never saw Mew sneak up on him, but when he heard the call he jumped in surprise and landed on the ground. Mew giggled at Ash finding him funny.

Ash, now thoroughly embarrassed, got up rubbing the back of his head "Guess I got snuck up on" he said sheepishly with a laugh getting Mew to giggle as well. "Anyway I'm Ash, it's nice to meet you Mew" Ash said with a gentle smile.

For Mew she was staring in shock now for she had just met Arceus' chosen human. She knew, just like all other Legendary Pokemon, the true identity of the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the world of Humans and Pokemon, the ultimate Guardian of Aura, the ultimate Pokemon Master that would surpass all before him and never be matched by anyone after him and… the only human who a Legendary Pokemon would willingly be caught by.

She remembered eons ago when Arceus had informed them all of his Chosen One, who would come in time, and balance the world. More than a few of them were skeptical at what their father had told them as nearly all of them had bad experiences with humans, but when they saw the wisdom and faith that their father seemed to have in the Chosen One they had decided to go along with it.

Seven years ago each of them had sensed a massive influx of aura in the world and each of them had reported to Arceus that all the Pokemon in their regions had been acting very strangely. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno especially had reported that so many Pokemon had abandoned their habitat and were heading west towards a location.

Only Arceus had went to the source of the outbreak of aura and when he had returned he was in such a tranquil mood that it made everyone relaxed. All he said to the questioning looks of his children was "The Chosen One… has arrived."

Now here Mew was floating right in front of the very Chosen One himself. Even though he was just a child Mew could sense the massive amount of power locked deep inside of him as well as sense the pure kindness that radiated his soul.

She could no longer contain any excitement and began zooming around him giving off cute little squeals. Ash was surprised by Mew's reaction to him, but smiled either way petting the small Pokemon as it zoomed in front of him. Laughing and playing along Ash eventually caught Mew in his arms and held the giggling cat-like Pokemon up.

Could this be the start of a friendship?

3 YEARS LATER

Three long years had passed since Ash had discovered Mew by pure chance and in that time they had become fast friends. Ash had kept Mew secret for a long time and hadn't told anyone of her existence here in Pallet for fear of rabid researchers coming to get her. Honestly when Ash went to get his Pokedex and Pokeballs he would tell Professor Oak that he had a Pokemon friend in the forest and was going to make it his new Pokemon.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Professor Oak's fast; unfortunately it wouldn't be for a while because as soon as Ash would make the capture he was going to have Mew use Teleport so they could leave Pallet Town.

In the three years since meeting Mew Ash had also been training with her to help her get stronger since he found out that she was quite young; about a year and a half old when he first met her and that was incredibly young by Pokemon standards.

Right now it was almost time for Ash to go to bed; he lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling for a bit with his arms crossed behind his head. 'Tomorrow is the day' he thought. 'Tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey… but where should I start? I know Mew wants to be a member of my team, but with her on my team we'll be targets. I know there are many Pokemon thieves out there that would love to get their hands on her, but… can I protect her alone with my power.'

Ash turned over and saw his favorite book 'Pokemon Legends and Origins' and he stared at it for a moment before his eyes widened. Quickly Ash sat up and grabbed the book flipping through the book seeing many pictures of Legendary Pokemon across the Six Regions.

'That's it' he thought. 'Pokemon trainers across the world have kept trying to capture Legendary Pokemon and to date two, maybe three in all of history have even captured one, but I'm the first one who started out with one. Maybe… maybe I can be the first one to capture them all.'

With that thought in mind Ash fell asleep dreaming of his future.

MORNING

In the morning Ash woke up to a little weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Mew sleeping peacefully on his chest. Ash smiled and gently stroked her fur along her back; after a few minutes Mew woke up with a delightful purr.

"Today's the big day Mew" Ash said. Mew squealed with excitement and did a cartwheel in the air making Ash laugh. "I just got to make a quick trip to Professor Oak's lab and then we can get going" he smiled. Mew nodded and lied back down while Ash got changed into a pair of shiny red tennis shoes, black jeans, a plain white undershirt and a long sleeved blue V-neck shirt with black tribal markings. On his head he wore a red cap with a blue pokeball design in the middle. Once dressed he went downstairs and ate breakfast with his mother, who was a little concerned that Ash didn't seem worried about being over an hour late.

"Honey shouldn't you be at Professor Oak's lab by now" Delia asked.

Ash looked at the clock "Oh would you look at the time" he mused. "See ya mom" he waved before racing out the door. Delia blinked at her son's actions.

Ash simply walked at a leisurely place to Professor Oak's laboratory and it took him about ten minutes to get there. When he did he noticed a crowd already outside the lab along with a row of cheerleaders and immediately Ash knew who they were all here for.

"Well, well if it isn't Ashy-boy" a nasally mocking voice said. Ash saw it came from a boy his age with an arrogant smirk and spiky red hair.

"Gary" Ash greeted in a calm voice.

"Well Ashy-boy you snooze you lose apparently" Gary said with a smirk "I got a Pokemon and you don't."

"Mm-hmm" Ash hummed.

"And it's right here in this Pokeball" Gary said spinning the pokeball on his finger.

"Neat" Ash said uninterested.

Gary frowned at Ash's lack of reaction "Well good luck at getting a Pokemon; I'm already ahead of you. Let's go ladies." And with that Gary and his posy left area. Ash shook his head at his old friend's arrogance; it seems that Gary hadn't changed at all.

"Oh there you are Ash" Professor Oak said from behind him.

Ash turned and greeted the kind professor "Morning Professor I'm here to start my journey."

"Well you are pretty late; I don't think I have any Pokemon left" Professor Oak said.

"Oh that's okay; I just need some Pokeballs and a Pokedex" Ash said.

Professor Oak blinked "Um Ash, you need a starter Pokemon to begin your journey. You know that right."

"I know that" Ash said with an easygoing smile. "It's just that I befriended a Pokemon three years ago and I've remained friends with it in the wild ever since. I promised that Pokemon that it could become my starter Pokemon."

"Oh" Professor Oak said interested. "Could I see it?"

"Ah, ah it's a surprise" Ash said with a grin.

Professor Oak laughed "Very well; I do love surprises." With that the old professor pulled out some pokeballs and a pokedex "Here you go Ash."

"Thank you Professor" Ash said pocketing the Pokeballs. He scanned the Pokedex "Hey professor, if at all possible could you update the Pokedex with information on the Pokemon from the other five regions?"

Professor Oak blinked "Sure, it's no trouble, but why do you want to update?"

"I plan on taking a few trips to the other regions to expand my Pokemon team. I mean when I eventually get enough badges not everyone, especially Gary, well expect Pokemon from another region."

"Clever Ash" Professor Oak said pressing a few buttons on the pokedex "Alright you're all set."

Ash took the pokedex back "Thanks Professor Oak" he said before he raced off into the distance heading back home. Once he got home it was an emotional moment with his mom, who couldn't believe her 'little boy' was all grown up now. Thankfully no one was around otherwise Ash would've been truly embarrassed at all the things his mother had packed for him as well as a reminder to change his 'you know what' every day.

Once Ash now had his stuff he went outside and once he cleared the house he called out "Mew" and in a flash the New Species Pokemon appeared. "Alright Mew, we're ready to start our journey at last." Mew nodded with a purr and Ash pulled out a pokeball. Mew eyed it wearily "It's just for an official capture Mew; you wouldn't want anyone else to capture you would you?" Mew violently shook her head appalled at the thought of being captured by anyone other than Ash. "So it'll just be for a quick moment." Mew nodded hesitantly and Ash gently tapped the pokeball to her forehead and she vanished into the pokeball. The pokeball in Ash's hand barely shook at all while it blinked and a few seconds later it dinged showing a successful capture.

Immediately after the capture Mew popped back out shaking her head like a cat who just got ruffled "You don't like it in there" he asked. Mew shook her head "Well then I suppose I can keep you out of your pokeball while we're travelling, but when we're in a populated area you have to stay invisible or transform, whichever you choose." Mew nodded in understanding "Also Mew there will be some instances where you must return to your Pokeball, not many, but some, okay" he said gently. Mew nodded again, this time more hesitantly. "Okay, then let's get our journey started."

Mew cheered along with her new trainer.

SCENE CHANGE

After having Mew use Teleport Ash pulled out a Poke-nav and checked where he was "Alright says I'm right out of Pewter City and near Mt. Moon" he said. Ash looked up and when he did he saw a massive tree; it was so beautiful looking. "So Mew I wonder what we can catch here" he mused out loud as Mew settled herself on his shoulder.

Ash walked towards the massive tree at a leisurely pace and soon he got to a small entrance in the tree. Ash was about to head towards the opening when the ground below him began to shake making Ash stumble "W-What's going on" he gasped.

Suddenly the ground in front of him exploded and a giant object came flying out. It spun in midair before coming to a stop revealing it to be a giant rock-like Pokemon with muscular arms, seven dots on its face with flat fists "Regirock" the large Pokemon said the dots on its face beeping before landing with a large thud.

"A Regirock" Ash gasped before hastily pulling his pokedex out.

"Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokemon; Regirock's body is made of rock and if something chips off in battle, it attaches rock to repair itself" his pokedex said.

The Regirock then launched a hyper beam at Ash. Ash jumped to the side as Mew flew into the air to avoid the hyper beam. She could understand Regirock's aggression since he was one of the guardians of the Tree of Beginning, but attacking Ash, while she was on his shoulder no less, was kind of going overboard.

Mew flew back to Ash and squeaked something at him. Ash looked at her "You want to battle" he asked. Mew nodded in confirmation and Ash stood back up "Alright Mew, let's do it" he said. Mew faced Regirock bravely while Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned all the moves that Mew knew.

'Alright this is a good arsenal; hopefully I can weaken Regirock enough' Ash thought. "Alright Mew, let's start this off with a flamethrower attack" he called. Mew took a deep breath and launched a flamethrower; Regirock merely crossed its arms and blocked the attack "No affect; alright try a focus punch." Mew charged forward her tiny fist glowing brightly before flying at Regirock.

Unsurprisingly Regirock's fist also glowed and just as they were about to meet in contact "Teleport" Ash shouted and Mew vanished. Ash couldn't tell if Regirock was surprised or not, but the hit to the very top of the head from Mew must have surprised the Rock Peak Pokemon as it was punched hard and now looking quite dazed. "Good job Mew, Iron tail let's go."

Mew's tail glowed brightly before she slammed it directly into Regirock.

Regirock flew back from the hit where it impacted with the side of the cliff, but was otherwise all right. Then the Rock Peak Pokemon put its hands together and its dot-like eyes glowed red. Then a circular beam shot from its hands and hit Mew. "That's Lock On" Ash gasped.

Regirock then fired another hyper beam; Mew flew up dodging it, but the hyper beam came back to hit her. "Mew fly" he ordered. Mew flew around as fast as she could, but the hyper beam kept following her. To make it worse Regirock had fired two more hyper beams.

"Mew charge a solar beam" Ash shouted. Mew let the sunlight absorb into her body as she continued to outfly the hyper beam; the solar beam was charging "Alright now fly for Regirock."

Mew did and flew directly for Regirock who was charging another hyper beam. "And… teleport." Mew did leaving Regirock, with a half charged hyper beam, to face three full powered hyper beams. The attacks hit and Regirock flew back from the massive explosion.

Mew reappeared above Regirock with the solar beam fully charged "Alright Mew fire the solar beam" Ash shouted. Mew fired, but Regirock also fired its now fully powered hyper beam attack. The attacks hit in midair with both legendary Pokemon trying to defeat the other.

Then both attacks ruptured and exploded in a massive sea of fire and smoke "Mew" Ash shouted running forward; he caught his exhausted Pokemon as she fell from the smoke. "Mew are you okay" he asked concerned. Mew panted, but nodded; she was just exhausted and a little scuffed up. When the smoke cleared it showed Regirock slumped against the ground; Ash hastily searched through his bag with one hand and pulled out a pokeball "Pokeball go" he tossed the Pokeball and it impacted with Regirock.

Regirock was sucked inside the Pokeball and the pokeball landed on the ground shaking and blinking. Ash held his breath as he watched and watched; ten tense seconds later and the Pokeball stopped shaking showing it was a successful capture.

Ash breathed a quick sigh of relief at the capture. He walked up and picked up Regirock's pokeball "You did it Mew… I'm so proud of you" he said with a smile his eyes shining. Mew gave a smile of her own and nuzzled Ash gently.

However the tender moment was ruined when suddenly Ash and Mew were blown away by another hyper beam and impacted hard with a rock. Groaning in pain from the hit Ash widened his eyes when he saw two more Pokemon. They had similar eye features like Regirock, but one of them looked to be made of solid ice and the other from steel.

It was Regice and Registeel "Not good" Ash said before two more hyper beams engulfed his vision.

ONE YEAR LATER

Professor Oak was just outside tending to all the Pokemon in his enclosure on a warm summer's day. It had been one year to the very day that his grandson Gary Oak and the son of one of the most brilliant Pokemon Masters Oak had ever seen, had set out on their Pokemon journey. Gary was back in town already taking it easy mostly waiting for the Pokemon League to start, but Ash had yet to return.

Speaking of Ash Professor Oak was quite shell-shocked at the Pokemon Ash had left at the enclosure, sure it was only three, but still. Professor Oak went over to the river section of the enclosure and found a beautiful blue serpentine Pokemon swimming in the lake while a floating Pokemon with two protruding limbs, with sharp claws, silver in color with a yellow X across its face floated next to the pond and a small dinosaur-like Pokemon with a large snout and a hard skull was next to the pond smashing it's head hard into rocks.

It was a Dragonair, shiny Metang and Bagon; three very incredible and rare Pokemon known as Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. Well technically they weren't considered Pseudo-Legendary until they reached their final form, but still it was very impressive and amazing.

Professor Oak had contacted Ash a few times, but each time Ash had his face hidden and told Professor Oak that they'd talk more when he got back. He also told him not to check his Pokemon profile until he got back so he could explain properly.

Confused and more than a little curious Professor Oak obliged and listened to Ash. He had been tempted many times to look, but refrained. It was then he heard a knock on his door; he finished up in the enclosure and went to the door "Hello" he said opening the door, but was shocked to see "Ash" he gasped.

It was indeed Ash, but he looked roughed up. His clothes were torn and covered in dirt and, what looked like, small blood stains. His hands were incredibly roughed up, his pants leg looks like it was ripped up and when he saw Ash's face he saw that there was a bandage covering the left side of Ash's face.

"Good lord boy what happened to you" Professor Oak gasped.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly showing he was still the same Ash personality wise "Like I said, long story; let's talk inside" he said. Professor Oak guided Ash in and sat him on the couch. He came back out with two cold drinks and handed them both to Ash. Ash greedily gulped down the first one in a minute before gently taking a sip from the second one.

"Now my boy, what happened to you" Professor Oak asked. "You look like you just went three rounds with a Group of Mankey's."

Ash laughed "Mankey's sound easier than what I went through" he said. He sighed a bit "Anyway, I guess I went a little bit overboard during my travels. And I definitely got into a few situations I wasn't ready for… but it was all worth it."

Ash pulled out six Pokeballs, enlarged them and laid them all out in front of Professor Oak. Professor Oak stared because these Pokeballs looked very unique. The first one looked like a normal Pokeball only it was all white with a single red ring in the center of it and surrounding the white button in the center. The second one was rock tan in color with orange splotches on it. The third one was mostly slate grey, but it had some black splotches on it. The fourth one was all blue with yellow dots along the top portion of it. The fifth one was a dark red with splotches of dark yellow/orange spots all over it. The sixth and final one was mostly green with red and yellow tribal markings all along the top portion of the Pokeball.

"What is this" Professor Oak asked.

"Custom made Master Balls" Ash said shocking the old Professor. "Now Professor Oak, I bet you're dying to find out what's inside these Pokeballs, right?"

"I am very curious" Professor Oak admitted.

"Then let's go outside" Ash said gathering up the six Pokeballs. The old professor followed Ash outside and once they were outside Ash shouted "Come out, everyone." Tossing the Pokeballs into the air all of them opened and in a flash six Pokemon were there.

Professor Oak nearly had a heart attack right then and there. The first one he recognized was Mew, who flew up to Ash nuzzling his face. The second, third and fourth one he recognized as the Legendary Golems of Hoenn, Regirock, Registeel and Regice. The fifth one he recognized as the volcano rock wall Pokemon Heatran and finally the last Pokemon he could recognize because it was the biggest of all. It was a long coiling snake-like Pokemon that was taller than his building, it was the master and leader of the Weather Trio of Hoenn, the Pokemon that ruled the skies, Rayquaza.

When Professor Oak remembered to breath he turned to Ash and immediately grabbed him by the shoulders "Ash, how in the name of Arceus do you have these Pokemon" he all, but bellowed.

Ash, expecting this kind of reaction, calmly spoke "Well remember how I said I already had a Pokemon in mind for my starter?" Professor Oak nodded "Well Mew was that starter. I found her three, now four, years ago just outside of town in the forest one night. We bonded pretty closely and Mew wanted to become my first Pokemon so she did."

Professor Oak nodded still looking frantic "And the others."

"Well I had decided that if I wanted to be the best Pokemon Master I had to capture the best Pokemon" Ash told him. "Sure all Pokemon are amazing, but I wanted to be the best so I set out to capture the Legendary Pokemon, not as trophies, but as great friends and companions." Ash took off the bandage along his head revealed a slightly jagged scar going down his face from the middle of his forehead to the middle of his cheek. "Sure it was a little touch and go for a while" he said indicating to his scar; Professor Oak was relieved that Ash could still use that eye "But they, and I, have come a long way and now they're all my friends."

Here was when Ash walked up and gently pet Rayquaza on the snout and the Sky High Pokemon closed its eyes releasing a soft breath enjoying the touch. Professor Oak was simply astounded at the scene he was seeing as Ash greeted every single one of his Pokemon including the three in/near the lake.

"Alright guys why don't you all go and have a nice break; I'll see you all in a bit" he said. All of them nodded and either walked, ran or flew off leaving Ash and the Professor alone.

Not for long "Is that who I think it is" a familiar voice said. They turned to see Gary walking up "Yeah, it is you Ashy-boy" the red haired boy said. He took a closer look at Ash "Wow, what happened to you; you sleep on a piece of rock."

"What happened to you; your head get dumped in the ego barrel" Ash sneered in return.

Gary just smirked "Hmph I bet you came back because you couldn't take it." Gary pulled out a small case and opened it up revealing ten badges "I have ten badges and I bet you don't even have half of this."

"Eat your words" Ash smirked pulling out a similar case and flipping it open revealing eight badges. "Still think I don't have what it takes."

Gary grunted "Not bad… but you'll never beat me."

"Want to find out" Ash said with a battle grin.

"I thought you'd never ask" Gary said with his own battle grin.

"Now, now boys not in the enclosure" Professor Oak said pushing the two boys away from each other. "Look both of you are excellent trainers. In fact out of all this year's starter trainers who started out on their journeys only you two have actually got eight badges to compete. The others got off to a great start, but couldn't finish; still to have two from Pallet Town going onto the Indigo League is amazing by itself. You two can have your battle at Indigo Plateau, two months from now."

Both boys looked at each other before nodding "Well I'll see you gramps; I've got training to do" Gary said walking off.

"Yeah I've got some training to do as well" Ash said walking out into the enclosure.

"Ash" Professor Oak called and Ash stopped. "Would you mind if I observe your training up close. It's an honor to see a Legendary Pokemon, but it's a whole new honor to see training up close."

"Sure" Ash said and two of them went farther into the enclosure gathering all of Ash's Pokemon along the way. In the end there stood Ash, Professor Oak, Ash's Mew, Heatran, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Rayquaza, Dragonair, Metang and Bagon. "Alright guys we've got two months until the Indigo Conference and while all of you are amazingly strong already there are many Pokemon out there that are stronger. So we've got to keep training and show them all that we mean business." All of his Pokemon gave roars of agreement "Alright let's go."

Professor Oak watched with increasing awe as all of the Pokemon listened to Ash flawlessly as he gave them orders on what to train on. The Legendary Golems were practicing their speed and evasion abilities, Dragonair and Rayquaza were having a bout on power attacks, which Rayquaza was clearly winning at, but it was just for training, Heatran and Metang were working on their steel type moves and finally Mew and Bagon were clashing iron tail vs. iron head.

Professor Oak was jotting down notes left and right as fast his fingers could move trying to capture every single detail on what he was witnessing. They kept going at this training for three hours straight without stopping once.

Finally they did stop and all of them took a break "My goodness" Professor Oak breathed amazed as Ash took off his hat to wipe his forehead. "Ash your training skills are quite remarkable; where on earth did you learn to train this well?"

"I just go with the flow" Ash said honestly. "They pair up and work on their own improving where they need to improve and partnering up with different partners every time. Usually we do about three hours every day, but if it's for something serious we can go up to six or seven hour's straight."

"My word" Professor Oak murmured. "Well Ash… I'll… I'll leave you to your training, by the way would you mind if I call the main Professors from the other regions to tell them of this amazing discovery?"

Ash paused at that; he wasn't ignorant and knew many Legendary Fanatics would stop at nothing to take Legendary Pokemon once they were found, but he did trust Professor Oak. "Well… I guess it's okay, but you have to promise me that it'll all be kept confidential, you can only tell them and make them swear not to tell anyone else."

"You have my word Ash" Professor Oak said honestly. Ash nodded and Professor Oak went inside to make some calls leaving Ash alone with his Pokemon. Ash looked back at his resting Pokemon and smiled; it was a challenge to find and catch all of them, but he was glad he stuck to it and the results spoke for themselves.

Ash was about to sit down, but he heard a loud, high pitched, bark coming from the forest not far from here. Ash looked up sharply 'That didn't sound good' he thought. "Regirock" he bellowed running off; Regirock immediately hopped up and ran after Ash. If Ash sounded this serious than Regirock knew to follow and listen carefully.

They raced through the trees outside of the enclosure; they slid down a hill and continued running until Ash slowed down and held up his hand signaling Regirock to stop as well. Ash peered through the trees and to his horror, he saw Team Rocket Agents all surrounding a large Arcanine and her pup, but the shocking part was that the Arcanine and her pup were gold in color instead of the typical flame color.

The Arcanine roared and charged at the Team Rocket agents; two of them threw nets, but Arcanine burned them away with a single powerful flamethrower and continued on smashing into the two Team Rocket Agents knocking them out before continuing on.

The Arcanine continued burning through nets and bashing Team Rocket Agents until…

'BANG'

Ash stared wide eyed and horrified as the apparent Leader of the group had pulled out a gun and simply shot the Arcanine like it was nothing. The Arcanine landed on the ground with a painful whine "Eh, it was old and washed up; the pup is all we need anyway" the leader said nonchalantly.

The pup ran over to its mother whining and nuzzling her head, but the mother Arcanine could not respond to her pup's call… not anymore.

Ash's horrified look soon turned to rage; his normal reddish-brown eyes turned bright blue and a blue aura seemed to surround him making Regirock stare at its trainer in mild surprise even though its face couldn't show surprise. "Regirock… send them flying" Ash said furiously.

Regirock did not hesitate and burst through the bushes and trees and just went to town on all the Team Rocket Agents; they screamed for mercy and begged, but Ash did nothing and just watched with a detached expression.

When they were all either on the ground or sent flying into the distance Ash said "Bring the Leader to me" he said and Regirock picked up the leader and threw him at Ash's feet. "Do you see what you've done you trash" he said coldly. "What gives you the right to do this?"

"My boss told me to get the rare gold Growlithe" the leader said in a 'whatever' voice. "It's just a job kid; I'm not the only one who's done this before and I certainly won't be the last."

Ash glared coldly at him before turning around "You're right about one thing; you won't be the last… but this is definitely your last time." Ash snapped his fingers and Regirock got rid of the leader and Ash didn't see how nor did he want to know how.

Instead he moved onto the dead Arcanine and the puppy. The puppy was still whining and Ash felt his own eyes water; he bent down slowly and put his hand on the Growlithe's forehead. The puppy Pokemon looked up and was about to snap at the human until it saw the pure sadness in Ash's eyes and all of its suspicion vanished.

"I'm so sorry" Ash said quietly. Blinking back the tears he called out "Regirock" he choked. The Rock Peak Pokemon appeared instantly "I want to burry Arcanine, properly… please, make her a grave." Regirock beeped and using its rock powers made a large whole in the ground. Ash picked up the Arcanine and put her body inside the hole and covered her body with the dirt.

Giving a small prayer for the Arcanine Ash turned back to the saddened puppy "Growlithe" he said to the Puppy Pokemon. "I'm sorry about your mother, but… you don't have to be alone if you don't want to. Do you want to come back with me; I promise to look after you and I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

The baby Growlithe looked at Ash in silence; humans had killed its mother… but this human had saved him from the attackers and gave its mother a proper burial. The baby Arcanine ran forward and jumped into Ash's arms licking his face happily making Ash laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said still laughing.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Master of Legends (Chapter Two)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"You're leaving again so soon" Professor Oak said surprised.

Ash had only been back for about three days; in those three days he had visited his mother, who gushed over him after seeing the new scar he had on the one side of his face, and the rest of the time he stayed and trained.

However now Ash was going off again "Sorry about the short notice, but Mew's been acting up a little bit. She gets a little stir crazy sometimes when we're in one place so I take her out for a little adventure. Don't worry; we'll be back in about a day or two."

"So you'll be taking Mew with you" Professor Oak asked.

Ash nodded "Her and Dragonair as well; Mew likes to race her in the skies every now and then." With that Ash climbed atop Dragonair as Mew flew about excitedly around them "We'll be back soon Professor" he called as Dragonair rose into the air.

"Stay safe Ash" Professor Oak called as Ash flew off into the distance. As soon as they flew off into the distance Ash went all serious.

"Alright Mew, you sense him nearby" Ash asked. Mew nodded with a serious look as well and flew off at high speeds. "Follow her Dragonair." Dragonair cooed and followed after Mew as fast as she could. What they did back at the ranch was a hoax to fool Professor Oak so they could leave quickly without too many questions. Since Mew was a psychic type she had the ability to sense other Legendary Pokemon. She had been sensing one following them for a while, but now it was close enough for them to find it.

They followed Mew across the skies for a few miles before ending up in a nearby mountain. Once near the mountain they touched down with Mew circling around a dark cave entrance 'mewing' quite loudly. Ash got off of Dragonair and stood by the entrance to the cave.

'You can stop now sister, I hear you' a male voice said. Ash blinked when he heard the voice and saw a pair of glowing blue eyes light up the cave. A bipedal creature then came floating out of the cave. It definitely had some feline traits and was mostly grey in color with long purple tail and two blunt horns on top of its head.

Ash did not know what this Pokemon was; pulling out his Pokedex he quickly scanned it. "Pokemon unknown; no data available" the Pokedex told him.

'No data huh' Ash thought nervously. His Pokedex was updated on every Pokemon all around the world so to here that there was a Pokemon out there that had no available data on it kind of scared him.

The mysterious Pokemon turned its gaze to Ash 'So this is the human you have chosen for yourself' it said. Mew continued to 'mew' quite vigorously flying around the mysterious Pokemon speaking rapidly. 'Yes Mew I am quite aware of who this human is, but that does not mean I think he is worthy.' The mysterious Pokemon turned to Ash 'Show me human, prove your worth.'

The glowing blue eyes startled Ash more than he liked to admit and he didn't know what it was talking about when referring to him, but he got the gist of what was going on. "Alright I will" he said. "Mew, you better sit this one out."

That seemed to surprise both of the Pokemon 'What' the mysterious Pokemon said. 'You would have Mew, the strongest Pokemon you have with you, stand aside and not fight me.'

"That's right" Ash said with a simple smile. "I don't know everything about what you said, but I heard how you addressed Mew. You're siblings, I couldn't make you guys fight each other. It just wouldn't be right." While the mysterious Pokemon showed nothing, but shock Mew was smiling happily at her trainer. He truly was the perfect and nice person she thought him to be "Okay Dragonair, get ready."

The long, blue serpentine dragon cooed and flew in front of Ash ready to battle. Mew flew up to a safe distance letting Ash and the mysterious Pokemon face each other. They stared eye to eye for almost a minute before Ash made the first move.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rush" Ash called. Dragonair's body glowed a bright sapphire blue color before charging at the Pokemon. The mysterious Pokemon's eyes glowed blue before lifting its hand. Dragonair was frozen in place before being thrown back. "Dragonair, are you okay" Ash called worriedly. Dragonair cooed softly and flew right back in place ready for more. 'With just a wave of the hand Dragonair was stopped dead in her tracks and thrown away. That's some strong psychic power.' "Alright Dragonair let's try something else, use Dragon Pulse."

Dragonair formed a turquoise ball of energy in front of her mouth before launching it. Just as Ash suspected the move was deflected once again "Quick Dragonair use Draco Meteor." Her body glowing orange for a moment Dragonair launched an orange ball into the air where it exploded and rained down many other orange balls.

The attacks hit all around the area causing a massive sea of explosions. Ash waited with Dragonair waiting to see the outcome. A quick blast of wind dispelled the smoke revealing the mysterious Pokemon to be completely unharmed. "Not even a single scratch" Ash murmured.

'Is this all you have human' the Pokemon asked him.

Ash was quiet for a moment before he sighed a bit. Looking up he smiled "Yeah this is it." That got him a surprised look "Draco Meteor is Dragonair's strongest attack and if it did absolutely no harm to you then inevitably Dragonair would lose. I don't wish to bring unnecessary pain to Dragonair in a one-sided battle."

The mysterious Pokemon stared at Ash with complete shock this time at his caring attitude towards his Pokemon. 'So… you are giving up?'

"Far from it" Ash responded. "We'll just have to try again when we get stronger. We've come a long way since starting our journey and we've still got many challenges to overcome. You can bet that we'll get stronger and be back for more, right Dragonair?" Dragonair gave a nod with a call of agreement.

The mysterious Pokemon was still trying to absorb all of this; this human had challenged him and, seeing that he was outclassed, withdrew because he knew he was outclassed and didn't want to hurt his Pokemon. He turned to look at his sister to see her smiling at Ash with affection.

Ash had climbed on top of Dragonair when 'Mewtwo' he heard. Turning around he stared at the mysterious Pokemon. 'That is my name, Mewtwo. When you wish to challenge me again this is where I will be. Until then.'

Ash smiled in response "Alright Mewtwo, until then. I'm Ash by the way; Ash Ketchum. I'll be back one day; you can count on it." With that Ash flew off on Dragonair with Mew following close behind.

'Ash Ketchum' Mewtwo thought quietly. With a small smile Mewtwo turned and walked back into his cave awaiting the time when he and Ash would meet again.

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

"Stir crazy he says… gone for only a little bit he says" Professor Oak muttered as he shuffled through some papers. He hadn't seen Ash at all for over a month after he had left with Mew on his Dragonair. Ash had sent back a quick message on a normal phone saying he wouldn't be back for at least a month as he got a new lead on a catch and followed up on it.

Professor Oak, in the meantime, had spent about three weeks of the month studying up on Ash's Pokemon. Ash had taken his Dragonair, Bagon and shiny Metang and Growlithe with him along with Mew to follow up on this lead leaving behind his Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Heatran and Rayquaza. He had tried a couple of times to approach the Three Golems, but they were very reclusive and stared threateningly at him if he came too close so he left them alone. He would have to wait until Ash was back to look them over properly.

Heatran and Rayquaza were friendlier as Heatran happily let the wise professor look him over and study him while Rayquaza was patient and calm because this was a human Ash had trusted and if Ash trusted him then Rayquaza would as well.

Just a few days ago he had called the Professor's from the other regions and told them of the discovery and had them swear to secrecy. They had all promised to stay silent on the matter and each of them booked the nearest flight to Kanto as quickly as they could.

Professor Oak was just examining Rayquaza once more when a loud coo got his attention. Looking up his eyes practically bugged out of his skull. Flying towards him was Ash on top of a new Pokemon. This Pokemon was blue and white in color with pointed ears, red eyes, a white tear drop on its head and wings shaped almost like airplane wings.

Coming in for a landing the Pokemon hovered a few feet off the ground with another coo while Ash hopped off "Hey Professor Oak, I'm back." Professor Oak couldn't form proper words and could only point and gape with an open mouth making strangled noises. Ash finally caught on "Oh yeah" he said sheepishly. "This is my new Pokemon Latios."

Finally Professor Oak managed to speak "Ash, what in the name of Arceus have you been doing?"

"Training out in the field for a bit and capturing some new Pokemon as well" Ash responded easily. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, the others will want to meet everyone too." Ash pulled out five more pokeballs and Professor Oak noticed all of them were customized as well.

One of them was a blue in color on the top portion with small white diamond designs flowing side by side on the top with a purple spot on the top of the Pokeball. The next Pokeball was all white in color mostly with four patches of green and two ridges of yellow. It had six spots near the center button of the pokeball with two dots on top being red, the middle blue and the bottom silver. The next pokeball was white on the bottom and cream colored on the top with a large red V shape running along the pokeball in red with a single blue dot in the center. The fourth pokeball was aqua in color on the top with silver splotches along the ridges with yellow zigzags going around the center brought together by a white design in the center that looked like a tuff of fur. The final Pokeball was blue on to top portion and black and on the top blue portion were rainbow colored streaks.

"Come on out everyone" he called tossing his pokeballs into the air. Out of the pokeballs appeared four Pokemon; one was very tall and hulking looking like a golem like Ash's three Legendary Golems, one was very tiny with a cream colored body and very tall ears in the shape of a V with bright blue eyes and the last three were quadruped shaped with all of them being blue in color. The difference was that one of them had a long purple mane and diamond markings on its body with glowing silver strands of fur, the other one had tall slightly zigzag yellow horns, a tuff of white fur on its chest and silver and black hooves, and the final one looked like a dear with black fur on its body and legs, blue fur on its neck and face with its antlers being a shining rainbow color.

(A/N: Props to those who figure it out without looking ahead.)

Professor Oak seriously couldn't believe what he was seeing. First when Ash returns home he has six Legendary Pokemon and now only a month later he returned with another full team of Legendary Pokemon. Professor Oak didn't realize he was off balance form shock until "Whoa there" Ash called steadying the Professor when he saw him about to fall. "Maybe we should sit down for a bit" he said nervously leading him inside. "Guys, why don't you all go meet the others" he called over his shoulder.

Once Ash led Professor Oak inside of the building did the old Professor finally snap from his shock. "Ash, how… just how" was all he could ask.

Ash just laughed a little sheepishly "Mew's psychic ability is pretty high; so high in fact she can sense when other Legendary Pokemon are around. While out on our run she sensed a few of them and we set out. Latios was the first one we found."

FLASHBACK

Ash, Dragonair and Mew were flying over the oceans near the Hoenn Region before spotting land. They flew towards the land only for something to fly past them so fast that Ash almost fell off of Dragonair. "What was that" he shouted in shock.

Turning around Ash saw a blue and white Pokemon zip through the air at incredible speeds before stopping near them. The Pokemon released a loud cry before arching its body as though ready to attack again. Ash gasped when he recognized the Pokemon "It's Latios" he quickly pulled his Pokedex out.

"Latios, the Eon Pokemon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings" his Pokedex told him.

From his book Ash read that Latios was usually a very docile Pokemon and liked to avoid confrontation, but this one looked a little territorial. It would explain why this one shot at him so suddenly when normally Latios would try to avoid them.

As he wondered that Latios' eyes glowed with psychic power as did its body. Ash gulped; that was some serious power. There was no place for Ash to land safely to use Dragonair so Ash had to rely on Mew and fight airborne on Dragonair.

"Mew, prepare for battle" Ash called. Mew nodded and arched her own body glowing with pink psychic energy, enough to match Latios' energy output. Finally Latios roared and launched a large ray of pink energy directly at Mew. 'It's Latios signature move; Luster Purge' Ash recognized with awe. "Quick Mew, dodge it."

Mew dodged the attack, but was immediately hit afterwards by a Steel Wing attack form Latios. 'So fast' Ash thought. "Mew keep dodging." Mew flew around as fast as she could while Latios kept chasing after her. Ash thought quickly 'Okay Latios is fast, but it's weak to bug, ghost, ice, dragon, dark and fairy type moves.'

Quickly going over Mew's arsenal of attacks in his head Ash thought of a plan, but he would need to act fast. "Mew Teleport" Ash shouted.

Mew teleported just in time to avoid another Luster Purge and reappeared above Latios "Now use Dark Pulse" he shouted. Mew built up a swirling ball of dark energy in her hands before launching it. The attack struck Latios head on making the Eon Pokemon gave a cry as it plummeted through the air towards the ground.

Latios recovered quickly and flipped over before launching a dark ball of energy that struck Mew. "Shadow Ball" Ash gasped. The attack did quite a bit of damage to Mew since it was one of her weaknesses "Don't give in Mew. Don't forget Latios has many more weaknesses then you do; let's hit it again with an ice beam attack."

While Mew built up an ice beam Latios built up an attack of his own. It was hyper beam and the two attacks hit in midair before exploding. When the smoke cleared both of them were unharmed; the attacks ended in draws. Latios then glowed blue before charging at Mew.

'Dragon Rush' Ash realized. "Mew Ice beam once more." Mew launched another ice beam attack; the attack hit and both Mew and Latios held the standoff for almost thirty seconds before Latios broke through the ice beam and hit Mew sending the New Species Pokemon flying back with a cry. Latios panted after ending the attack; Ash noticed a part of its chest was frozen from Mew's ice beam.

'So Mew's ice beam did have an effect after all' Ash thought. 'If Mew can land just one good solid blow it should be enough.' Looking at Mew he saw she was looking a little tired as well 'I better do it quickly.' "Alright Mew, let's get ready to finish this in one final attack."

"Mew' Mew nodded in agreement.

Latios let loose a loud call before its body glowed a very bright orange color. Ash recognized the attack before it was launched. 'Draco Meteor' he thought before Latios launched the attack. "Mew use teleport to avoid the attack."

Mew began flashing around the area teleporting rapidly to avoid the Draco Meteor attack before teleporting in front of Latios. "Great Mew; Dark Pulse now" he shouted. Mew roared before launching the attack at Latios point blank range. The attack hit and Latios gave a cry of pain as the attack hit right in the spot where Mew's previous ice beam attack hit.

Latios fell from the sky heading towards the water and wasn't flying back up. "Dragonair" Ash called. Dragonair cooed and flew down until they were level with the falling Latios. Ash pulled a pokeball out and tossed it at Latios. It hit and Latios was sucked inside. Dragonair flew under the pokeball and Ash caught it in his hand as they soared back up to Mew.

"Alright, we caught Latios" Ash cheered.

END FLASHBACK

"It seemed like when we caught one Mew sensed another one" Ash explained. "Each one took us farther away from home; after Latios I found myself in Johto battling Suicune. Dragonair did the fighting there; she did great and we managed to catch Suicune and got everyone healed at the Pokemon center."

"After that I found myself in Sinnoh dealing with some grave robbers that were attempting to rob relics from Snowpoint Temple. By doing so they awakened Regigigas and boy was he not happy. I couldn't bring Regirock, Registeel or Regice since Regigigas could turn them against me so I used Latios and Suicune." Ash breathed a sigh "That one was tough, it took all of their power to weaken Regigigas enough for Dragonair to lay a powerful enough blow to weaken it. Thankfully I stopped Regigigas before it could reach Snowpoint City. I left the grave robbers tied up for the police to come get."

Ash breathed in again and leaned back "After that our quest led us to the Unova Region in Eindoak Town where I met Victini. Victini was perhaps the friendliest of all of my captures; Victini was playful and when I met it all Victini wanted to do was play. Mew and Victini must have played for three hours; we didn't even need to battle. Victini came with us on its own free will."

"Next came Cobalion" Ash continued with a large sigh. "Cobalion was easily the most difficult one next to the golems. The rumors about Cobalion's glare being powerful enough to make unruly Pokemon obey is definitely true. Good thing I met Victini earlier; the legend behind its power is true. If its trainer befriends it then Victini produces an infinite amount of energy for itself and others. Even with that energy we almost lost; Cobalion is definitely powerful and not one to mess with."

Sitting up he concluded his story "And then finally was Xerneas in the Kalos Region; our last stop before home. We were travelling through the forest when Mew found Xerneas resting peacefully in the forest; Xerneas was hesitant upon seeing me, but after a bit warmed up to me and I shared some special Fairy-type food with it. I didn't want to fight Xerneas and spook it so I asked it if it wanted to come with me. Xerneas agreed and became my final capture before we came home."

"I… I see" Professor Oak said rubbing his forehead slightly trying to absorb all of the information that he was just given. "Well then… the other Professors will be arriving within a couple hours so… you should take time to rest."

"That sounds nice" Ash said getting up and heading out back leaving Professor Oak alone to recover. He was still in a state of shock; Ash, only eleven years old, was capturing Pokemon that many Pokemon trainers and experts have wasted their lives away trying to catch. It was almost completely inconceivable that Ash, a boy who had been on a journey for only a little over a year, 13 months, had captured not one, nor two, but twelve Legendary Pokemon, and had three Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon and a rare Shiny Growlithe.

Soon the five Professor's showed up to Oak Ranch; they consisted of Professor Elm of Johto, Professor Birch of Hoenn, Professor Rowan of Sinnoh, Professor Juniper of Unova and Professor Sycamore of Kalos. All of them were very excited to see the Legendary Pokemon that Professor Oak talked about. When they got out to the back of the ranch and saw the Legendary Pokemon they all stared in awe.

"My Goodness Samuel" Rowan said looking at all the Legendary Pokemon in shock and awe. "How is this possible?"

"I've asked myself the same question for a while Professor Rowan" Professor Oak responded in return. "Even when Ash explained it to me I still have trouble believing it."

"Ash? IS he the trainer who caught them all" Professor Birch asked.

Professor Oak nodded "Yes; he's right over there." Ash was currently running across the field with his Metang and Bagon running/floating beside him. Then he ordered something; Bagon charged forward with incredible speed and plowed through a rock before stomping atop the rubble with victory. Ash nodded approvingly before ordering his Shiny Metang to do something. Metang then launched a large flash canon at Bagon. Bagon roared and charged the flash canon with its head-butt attack. Bagon's head seemed to absorb the attack before breaking it.

"As you can see he's a little busy training the others so let's move on" Professor Oak said. "Ash has given us permission to study his Pokemon, but the conditions are no invasive procedures and we must swear to never tell anyone of his Pokemon."

"Of course" all of them replied. With that the studying begun; all of the professors were practically gushing over the Legendary Pokemon; each of them took time to look at the Pokemon from their own regions first. Professor Birch was having the time of his life as he got to look at a grand total of five Legendary Pokemon first.

Professor Juniper was being gentle with Cobalion because she didn't want to anger it by accident while Victini was happily flying around her head making her smile at the adorableness of the small Pokemon.

Professor Rowan kept a safe distance as he studying Regigigas while the Colossal Pokemon merely sat there enjoying the warm sun; Heatran was more friendly and actually lied near the aged Professor so it could be studied easier.

Professor Elm was very quiet as he marked down his notes while watching the magnificent Suicune stand tall and proud with the wind blowing it's mane around.

Professor Oak was merely studying Mew as best as he could, but the New Species Pokemon was having too much fun flying around Professor Oak for him to properly study it.

Finally Professor Sycamore kept a safe distance as he properly studied Xerneas as Xerneas was just like a Deerling in real life, friendly, but easy to startle. However he became a little bolder when Xerneas ventured closer to him.

Three hours later and they were still studying; Ash had stopped his training an hour later and was content to watch the Professor's act like excited children in a candy store. He chuckled as Growlithe laid in his lap while watching the Professors. Dragonair had coiled around them comfortingly while Metang merely floated around absentmindedly. Bagon was still ramming his head against all the rocks and trees he could get his hands on.

Oh well Ash decided to just let them have their fun; right now Ash had other things to focus on. The Indigo Conference at Indigo Stadium would begin in a little less than two weeks and Ash was confident he would win and show the world the strength of himself and of his Pokemon.

He had no idea that the title of 'Pokemon Master' wasn't very far out of his reach.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Master of Legends (Chapter Three)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

The time of the Indigo Conference came very quickly and Ash had swept through the competition so easily; in fact it was so easy that he only had to use one Pokemon the whole time.

The Indigo Conference was unique among all Pokemon League Competitions because of its strict regulations on what defined a match and what defined a battle and their rules were very strict. They had conditions in their battles that would determine if a Pokemon lost. Those conditions were:

The trainer recalls the Pokemon.

The Pokemon is knocked out or too weak to battle.

The Pokemon falls asleep.

The Pokemon refuses to battle.

Since the Kanto region was where the first original 150 Pokemon were discovered by humans they were the first to set up an official Pokemon League Competition and these rules had been in play since its inauguration. It was why Kanto was unique among Pokemon League Competitions.

Anyway when Ash got to Indigo Plateau he qualified for the Pokemon Championship when he showed his eight badges. After that Ash would be set randomly on one of four fields; The Water Field, The Ice Field, The Grass Field and The Rock Field. The computer would randomly chose the field for him and then he would battle on the field with a randomly chosen person who also got selected for that field.

Ash ended up battling on the Water Field first and his opponent was a person named Mandi. Ash easily decimated his Exeggutor, Seadra and Golbat with his Dragonair and it earned him a victory.

His next opponent was a young boy named Cain on the Rock Field. Once more Ash defeated his three Pokemon, a Rhyhorn, an Onix and a Nidorino, with just his Dragonair.

His ice field battle through him for a look for a bit as his opponent, Pete Pebbleman, used a Jinx, a Cloyster and an Arcanine. The Arcanine on the Ice Field through him for a loop, but once more he didn't really have a problem as his Dragonair swept through them all taking only minimal damage.

His final opponent on the grass field was a female named Jeanette Fisher. She was pretty good as her Beedrill and Scyther actually did quite a bit of damage to his Dragonair with their Twin Needle and Double Team combo attack. Her final Pokemon surprised him; a Bellsprout. That confused him as Bellsprout was the first evolution in the Victreebel line. Despite Bellsprout's amazing strength Dragonair defeated it with a dragon rush and dragon pulse combo attack earning Ash the victory on all four fields and his spot in the Victory Tournament.

After Ash had won his four rounds he congratulated Dragonair on all of her wins; he was so very proud of her. Ash had kept using Dragonair because she was the most experienced of all of his Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. He was going to wait and use Metang and Bagon didn't want to battle until it reached its final form. Ash wasn't going to use any of his Legendary Pokemon until he passed the first round of the Victory Tournament where there would be six on six battles.

A couple days later and the matching for the Victory Tournament began. It involved all the competitors fishing out a Magikarp from a pool that had a number on it. Then the trainer's profile would be placed in the empty slot.

Ash fished out his own Magikarp and its numbers were "A-3." When he got his number he looked up and saw he was in the first half of the tournament, the fourth match to be precise, and his opponent was a boy named Ritchie from Frodomar City.

Ash had met Ritchie previously after his Fourth Match when foiling some thieves who tried to steal all of the Pokeballs from the competing trainers. The two of them hit it off rather well and when they saw that they would be battling together they promised to make it a glorious one.

That battle was now taking place; the sun was setting on Indigo Plateau and the fourth match of the victory tournament was about to begin. In the crowd Ash could spot his mother and Professor Oak sitting there waiting for the match to begin. He was also surprised that he spotted Gary Oak sitting next to his grandfather as well. Ash thought for sure Gary would've been long gone since he lost in his fourth match on the Rock Field, but he was surprised that Gary stuck around.

With that Ash faced Ritchie on the field; both of them were smiling at each other. Nothing needed to be said; they conveyed their feelings through eye contact and said all that needed to be said before the match. "Trainers, begin" The Referee called to them.

Ash merely pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the field. In a flash of light Ash's Dragonair appeared with a loud coo. "And there's his Dragonair" Ritchie murmured. Ritchie plucked a pokeball from his waist "Alright then I choose you Ampharos." On the field appeared a bipedal Pokemon with a long tail and a red gem on its forehead.

(A/N: Sorry, but I can't do Pokemon nicknames.)

"And its Ritchie's Ampharos vs. Ash's Dragonair" the MC announced. "Both Pokemon have never been defeated yet in this competition, but we'll see just which one is the better."

"Ampharos use Signal Beam" Ritchie ordered. Ampharos charged a beam of energy on its forehead.

"Dragonair, ice beam, let's go" Ash countered. Dragonair charged an ice beam in her mouth before both of them fired their attack. They collided in midair and exploded; the smoke cleared showing it was a draw.

"Use Wild Charge" Ritchie commanded. Ampharos glowed with electric energy before charging at Dragonair.

"Dragonair use Zap Cannon" Ash commanded. Dragonair formed a dark yellow electric ball in its mouth before launching it. The attack hit and Ampharos cried out as the Wild Charge died away and it fell to its knees with electricity dancing off of its body.

"Zap Cannon has Ampharos paralyzed" the MC announced as the crowd cheered.

"Now use Dragon Dance" Ash said. Dragonair raised its body into the air as its tail swirled around with a blue aura around its body.

"Ampharos, shake it off, hurry" Ritchie called to his Pokemon. "Hurry, before it's too late." Ampharos struggled against the paralyzing power of Zap Cannon, but it was too powerful.

Dragonair finished the Dragon Dance "Alright now Dragon Rush" Ash said. Dragonair charged at Ampharos with incredible speed as a blue aura surrounded her body. Dragonair hit head on sending Ampharos flying back.

"And Dragonair nails a super powered Dragon Rush; can Ampharos recover from such a devastating hit" The MC cried as the crowd roared.

"Ampharos, are you okay" Ritchie called. Ampharos struggled to get up before it did "I knew that wouldn't be enough to do you in; now use Brick Break." Ampharos' fist glowed as it charged at Dragonair.

"Dragonair, dodge" Ash said. Dragonair flew up avoiding the attack.

Ritchie smirked "Dragon Pulse now." Ash widened his eyes when Dragonair was hit with the super effective attack. "Good job Ampharos, brick break once more." Ampharos jumped and while Dragonair was distracted Ampharos nailed it hard with a brick break attack.

"Good move Ritchie, but try this on for size" Ash called out to him. "Dragonair use your Twister attack." Dragonair released a loud roar as the gem on her neck glowed. She formed a massive twister and sent it flying at Ampharos.

"Ampharos charge into it with Giga Impact" Ritchie commanded. Ampharos roared and charged into the Twister surrounded by purple energy. The twister did damage, but not as much and Dragonair was struck by the powerful Giga Impact. "Alright, good job Ampharos."

Ash smirked a bit "You scored a good hit, but you forget Giga Impact has a drawback" he said. Dragonair hopped back looking very strong while Ampharos was on one knee looking tired.

"Oh no, Giga Impact has a recharge effect" Ritchie gasped.

"Yep and now Ampharos is a sitting duck" Ash smirked. "Dragonair finish it off with Dragon Pulse." Dragonair launched a large ball of green energy at Ampharos and it hit. Ampharos cried out as it was launched back and landed on the ground all swirly eyed.

The ref raised the green flag "Ampharos is unable to battle; Dragonair wins."

"Dragonair comes out on top and Ritchie is down one Pokemon" the MC called as one of Ritchie's icons went dark. "Now we'll see what he chooses to bring out next to combat against Ash's powerful Dragon."

"Ampharos return" Ritchie said recalling his downed Pokemon. 'Good job old friend' he thought silently. He pulled out his next Pokeball "Go Magneton" he called out. And Ritchie's second Pokemon appeared out on the field electricity bouncing between its magnets.

"And Ritchie chooses Magneton as his second Pokemon" the MC announced. "In terms of type Ritchie has a slight advantage, but Ketchum's Dragonair has beaten all opponents it's come across so far in the tournament. We'll see if type advantage makes a difference."

'Looks like Ritchie's playing it smart' Ash thought. "Dragonair use ice beam." Dragonair launched a massive ice beam attack.

"Magneton dodge and use Gyro Ball" Ritchie ordered. Magneton dodged to the side and avoided the ice beam before launching itself at Dragonair. The Gyro Ball hit head on making Dragonair cry out before she flew into the sky. "After it" he called.

"Dragonair flamethrower attack now" Ash called. Dragonair twirled in midair and shot a massive flamethrower at Magneton.

"Dodge and use thunder wave" Ritchie shouted in return. Magneton swirled in midair and launched a massive thunder wave that hit Dragonair. "Yes, now hit it with hyper beam." Magneton launched a massive hyper beam and it hit Dragonair sending the Dragon Pokemon down to the ground.

"A stunning turnaround; this could be the end for Dragonair" the MC roared as the crowd exploded in excitement.

"Now finish it off with a flash cannon" Ritchie ordered. Magneton built up the massive steel type attack and prepared to launch it, but…

"Fire Blast now" Ash shouted. Dragonair's eyes glowed red briefly before launching a massive kanji of fire at Magneton. The attack hit head on creating a massive explosion of fire. Ritchie gasped while Ash grit his teeth slightly in anticipation. The fire began to vanish and Magneton fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground swirly eyed.

"No way" Ritchie gasped.

"Magneton is unable to battle; Dragonair is the winner" the Referee announced raising the green flag.

"And with that Ritchie is down to his last Pokemon" the Mc announced as Ritchie's second icon went dark leaving one left. "Can he pull out the miracle and make a comeback?"

Ritchie recalled his Magneton and looked at Ash's Dragonair; it looked exhausted, but Ash still had two more Pokemon he could use and Ritchie had no idea what else he had. 'My last chance' he thought. "Go Pikachu" he called sending out his final Pokemon. It was the small Mouse Pokemon Pikachu only Ritchie's had a small tuff of fur sticking out on its head.

'He's good' Ash thought. 'From the Pokemon he's used so far it's safe to assume Ritchie's a specialist in electric type Pokemon. That's a rare specialty; not many can handle them.' "Alright Ritchie let's do this."

"Bring it on" Ritchie smirked. "Pikachu use thunderbolt." Pikachu launched a massive thunderbolt at Dragonair.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Dragonair flew into the air avoiding the thunderbolt. "Dragon Rage now" he called. Dragonair flipped and launched a blast of energy at Pikachu. The attack missed, but the backlash hit Pikachu slightly.

"Don't give in Pikachu; Thunder wave now" Ritchie shouted. Pikachu launched a thunder wave at Dragonair; the dragon Pokemon swerved to avoid it. "Keep attacking, don't give in." Pikachu kept launching wave after wave of thunder until one of them managed to clip Dragonair on the tail. The Dragon Pokemon cried out as she came to the ground "Yes, Volt Tackle, let's go."

Pikachu charged at Dragonair with a large wave of lightning surrounding it before slamming right into Dragonair. Dragonair let out a small cry before toppling over to the side with swirly eyes.

"Dragonair is unable to battle; Pikachu wins" the referee announced raising the red flag. One of Ash's icons went dark.

The crowd roared "I can't believe it" the MC cried. "Ash's Dragonair has been defeated."

"Well, so it finally happened" Professor Oak said.

"What do you mean Gramps" Gary asked.

"Throughout the entire tournament Ash has used only his Dragonair and hasn't lost once" Professor Oak said shocking Gary. "This Ritchie is very skilled to have defeated Ash's Dragonair, but it doesn't matter because Ash's next Pokemon will end this."

Down on the field Ash recalled Dragonair. "Ladies and gentleman; as incredibly as it sounds, this is the very first defeat we've seen from Ash's Dragonair here at the competition. Now we eagerly await the identity of his second Pokemon."

Ritchie was overflowing with confidence now "So, who's next?"

Ash smirked "Well you're definitely good, but let's see how you fare against my second Pokemon; go Metang" he shouted launching a Pokeball into the field. In a flash of light appeared Ash's Shiny Metang.

"And Ash's second Pokemon is Metang" the MC roared as the crowd cheered.

Ritchie was clearly not expecting this, but nevertheless "I'm not gonna give up no matter what Pokemon you bring out. Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Pikachu charged forward once more to deliver a devastating Volt Tackle attack.

"Metang use hyper beam" Ash commanded. Metang built up a hyper beam between its claws before launching it. The attack hit and Pikachu gave a cry as it was forced from the volt tackle and launched back on the ground.

"Pikachu" Ritchie called worriedly as Pikachu got back up. 'That hyper beam's power was off the chart. It stopped my Volt Tackle like it was nothing.' "Pikachu let's try your electro ball attack." Pikachu's tail gathered up a lot of electricity before it formed a ball and launched it at Metang. The attack hit and Metang was launched back a bit from the attack, but was mostly unharmed.

"Metang let's end this; gyro ball" Ash called. Metang glowed silver and charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counterattack with thunderbolt" Ritchie called out. Pikachu launched the largest thunderbolt it could muster and the attack hit. It was so powerful that Metang couldn't hold the Gyro ball and went falling for the ground in front of Pikachu. "Great, let's end it with electro ball."

"Bulldoze" Ash merely said with a smirk. Ritchie realized too late that Ash had planned this; Metang sprang back to life and flipped in many circles avoiding the electro ball and slammed its claws into the ground creating a massive shockwave that his Pikachu point-blank range and we all know what happens when a ground type move hits an electric Pokemon at point blank range.

Pikachu was sent flying back and skidded along the ground before coming to a stop "Pikachu" Ritchie called as Pikachu tried to get up. "You can do it" he called encouragingly as Pikachu managed to get to its feet only to fall. "Pikachu" he cried as Pikachu was still.

"Pikachu is unable to battle; Metang is the winner" the referee called raising the green flag. "The winner of the match is the green trainer Ash Ketchum." Ash's picture took up the entire screen with 'Winner, Congratulations' proudly displayed.

The crowd erupted into cheers at Ash's victory. "Good job Metang, you were awesome" Ash said recalling his Pokemon. Ritchie picked up Pikachu smiling even though he lost; it was a good match.

"Congratulations Ash" Ritchie said shaking hands with Ash. "It was a great battle."

"Oh yeah; you're strong Ritchie. You're the first person to ever defeat my Dragonair" Ash said with a grin.

"Well I'll just have to train even harder so I can beat that Metang as well" Ritchie said with a grin making them both laugh.

NEXT DAY

The next day the battles of the Top Eight Trainers began; Ash was in the fourth match and was facing a trainer named Assunta. She was good, but Ash was proving he was better.

The crowd cheered at the spectacular battle that had been going on thus far. "This battle is really heating up, but even though it's almost done the fire of the trainers is far from extinguished" the MC roared loudly over the cheering crowd. "Assunta has two Pokemon left while Ash has four Pokemon left; his Dragonair and Metang have been defeated and now we'll see what other Pokemon he had under his command."

Assunta released her next Pokemon "Assunta has chosen Spearow as her next Pokemon. What will Ketchum send out in response?"

Ash had been waiting for this moment for a long time; he had chosen which Pokemon he would reveal for his first tournament. Since he was in Kanto he would use his only Kanto Legendary. Ash pulled the Pokeball off of his neck and enlarged it. Tossing it into the field there was a bright flash of light and the crowd was shell shocked. For like a few seconds before they began screaming and cheering so loud Ash couldn't hear anything else.

Mew happily floated in the middle of the field giggling at all the attention she was receiving. Ash's opponent was also gaping at this new development. Finally the MC recovered "In all my years as a Pokemon Battle Announcer I never thought I would live to see a day where a trainer reveals a Mew. Folks this is Pokemon history right here."

"You ready Mew" Ash called to her. "This is your big debut." Mew looked more excited than ever a she flew in circles before facing her opponent. The match had begun, but it looked like Assunta was still trying to get over her shock at seeing a Mew. "Well if you won't attack then I will" he called to her. That seemed to snap her from her shock "Mew attack with stone edge."

Mew formed stones around her body before launching them at Spearow. "Spearow dodge" Assunta shouted quickly. Spearow quickly flew and avoided the attacks only to notice Mew appear right in front of it "What" Assunta gasped, shocked at the speed.

"Ice beam" Ash said simply. Mew launched an ice beam point blank range sending Spearow flying back where it impacted with the wall. Spearow fell to the ground with a tiny groan and didn't move.

"Spearow is unable to battle; Mew is the winner" the ref announced raising the green flag. Assunta's fifth icon went dark leaving her with only one left.

"A devastating ice beam leaves Assunta with only one Pokemon left; what will she choose to combat against Ash's Mew" the MC called out.

Assunta grabbed her last Pokeball; she knew that odds are she was going to lose. Even if by some miracle she managed to defeat Ash's Mew that meant she would still have to defeat three more Pokemon that were all fresh. 'I may lose, but I'm taking that Mew down' she thought before throwing her final Pokemon out to the field.

"Assunta has chosen Ivysaur for her final Pokemon" the MC announced. Immediately Ivysaur launched its vine whips at Mew. Mew swerved from side to side avoiding the vine whips like it was a game of tag. Ivysaur growled before launching a leech seed.

Ash was kind of amazed by this; Assunta had trained her Ivysaur well if she didn't even need to give it a command to attack so Ash decided to stay quiet as well and let Mew do her own thing. If she needed help then Ash knew she could always read his mind.

After avoiding the vine whip for a bit Mew flew up into the air before launching a flamethrower. Ivysaur dodged the blast and jumped into the air vanishing in the light of the sun before launching a powerful beam. "And here comes Ivysaur's Solar Beam" the MC called.

Mew merely teleported away and dodged the attack and reappeared behind Ivysaur "And Mew's teleport leaves Ivysaur wide open" the MC called as Mew formed an attack. The attack ended up being another flamethrower. The attack enveloped Ivysaur and sent it flying. Ivysaur landed on the ground burnt up and extra crispy. Ivysaur attempted to get up, but collapsed.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle; the match is over. Ash is the winner" the ref announced raising the green flag. Assunta's icon vanished leaving Ash's to take up the screen with 'Winner, Congratulations' displayed proudly.

"A spectacular finish to a spectacular battle; Mew's powerful flamethrower was too much for Ivysaur to handle" the MC cried as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Great job Mew" Ash said as Mew flew into his arms. Ash snuggled her tightly "You did a great job out there; you never let me down do you" he smiled at Mew who nuzzled him affectionately.

Upon the unveiling of Mew Ash had become the number one fan favorite to win the tournament and sure enough when he advanced to the Semi-Finals he used Mew and swept through his opponent. Then Ash proceeded to the finals and was somewhat disappointed when it wasn't even a challenge. He had defeated the trainer once more using just his Mew.

Being crowned the Pokemon Champion of Kanto didn't feel as rewarding as Ash thought it would be. The only real challenge he had was facing Ritchie and Assunta, but the moment after he thought about it and knew why. The Legendary Pokemon were considered the most powerful Pokemon of them all so it would take a very experienced trainer or someone who also had a Legendary Pokemon to contend with them.

The moment after Ash was handed the winner's trophy by Mr. Charles Goodshow himself Ash got a new goal in mind. For as long as Kanto has existed it shared Champion and Elite Four Members as one… well not anymore. Ash was going to go on a long journey, find potential Elite Four Members and then talk to Mr. Goodshow about Kanto having its own Elite Four and Champion.

The thought sounded good to him and Ash already had a potential candidate. "So Ash, you never told me you had a Mew" Ritchie said as the two of them sat alone in the now deserted arena.

"I was saving Mew for the rest of the tournament" Ash replied as they watched Mew and Pikachu play around in the field. "Kind of wish I didn't thought."

"Hmm, why" Ritchie asked curiously.

"You saw how easily Mew swept through everyone" Ash said. "It was hardly and challenge. I mean, as trainers who made it that far in the competition I expected more of them. I mean, I know Mew is a Legendary Pokemon and all, but… I don't know, I guess I just expected more."

Ritchie was silent for a moment "I get what you mean Ash, I do. But don't forget, Pokemon like Mew are called Legendary for a reason. The fact that you have a Mew is downright astounding."

"I have more than Mew, trust me" Ash told him.

"What" Ritchie said shocked. Ash explained to Ritchie about his dream as a child, to be the best and absolute strongest Pokemon Master and the only way to do that would be to capture the best Pokemon. He even explained that he found Mew when he was seven and they remained friends until he was ten when she became his first Pokemon. After that they went about the world and captured Pokemon and that Ash had a total of twelve Legendary Pokemon. "Whoa" was all Ritchie could say in response.

Ash laughed a bit at Ritchie's response "Yeah, anyway, ever since I was a boy I wanted to capture all the Legendary Pokemon and be the best Pokemon master that ever lived. Now that I've been crowned Champion of Kanto I needed a new dream and I've got one."

"This I gotta hear" Ritchie said with a grin. Everything Ash had said so far had been nothing short of amazing.

"After I was given the trophy" Ash continued. "I thought of a new dream; Kanto and Johto, for as long as anyone can remember, have shared Champions and Elite Four. I want it all to change; I want Kanto to have its own Champion and its own Elite Four. I plan on going on a long journey and in three to five years gather four trainers who could be Elite Four and appeal to Mr. Goodshow about my idea."

"Wow" Ritchie said in amazement. "That sounds amazing; I guess you'll serve as the Champion." Ash nodded "But… what would be your type?"

"I've thought of that" Ash said with a smirk. "The Legendary Type." Seeing Ritchie's confused look Ash elaborated "Think of it Ritchie; Legendary Pokemon are Pokemon that a lot of trainers and researchers waste their lives trying to find, let alone see one. And trainers are always looking for new challenges; imagine them all flocking to Kanto for a chance to battle the Legendary Pokemon to test themselves. They all want to be the best; well they can test themselves by going against the very best."

Ritchie nodded in understanding "I see what you mean; any trainer would love to battle a Legendary Pokemon."

"Yeah, so tell me Ritchie, do you specialize in Electric Pokemon" Ash asked changing the topic.

Ritchie nodded "Yeah, I wanted to specialize in them when a Raichu saved me from some wild Mankey's. I always liked electric type; they're really cool moves, and their shocking performances in both battles and contests. They're my favorite."

Ash nodded in understanding and thought of something "Say Ritchie" he asked getting his new friends attention. "How would you like to try and be one of my Elite Four" he asked.

Ritchie was shocked to say the least "One of your Elite Four… are you serious?"

"Of course" Ash said. "After all, you were the first person in this competition to not only give me a challenge, but also defeat my Dragonair. Not to mention that there has yet to be an Electric-Type Master of the Elite Four in any region. You could have the honor of being the very first."

The more words that flew from Ash's mouth the more tempting it sounded. Finally Ritchie nodded "Yes, it would be an honor."

"Great" Ash said as Mew and Pikachu ran back to them. Mew landed on Ash's shoulder as Pikachu jumped on Ritchie's. "I'll keep in touch with your Ritchie. In the meantime, continue to travel, capture Pokemon and grow stronger. When we meet again I expect a true challenge."

"You got it" Ritchie grinned and shook hands with Ash. "I'll train so hard that you won't recognize me when we next meet."

"I expect nothing else" Ash said with a grin on of his own. With that the two of them turned and departed off to start their new adventures. Both of them were confident that when they would meet again they would be much more powerful.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Master of Legends (Chapter Four)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

In the Kalos Region a thirteen year old girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed, but unfortunately it was almost 9:30 in the morning and a certain girl's mother wasn't going to just let her daughter sleep all day. "Fletchling, please go wake up Serena" she said to a small bird Pokemon.

The little bird Pokemon chirped and flew out the window of the modest house the woman lived in before flying up to an open window on the second floor and landing atop the covered girl before chirping. The girl merely groaned a bit before shifting to a different side making Fletchling fly higher a bit to avoid falling off before landing again. Then Fletchling began pecking the girl rapidly on the side of the head.

"AH" the girl shouted sitting up with an angry look on her face. "Mom, I thought I asked that you please not use Fletchling to wake me up" she shouted downstairs.

"I already yelled for you… twice" her mother replied. "Now get up and have some breakfast; you have Rhyhorn Racing Practice today." The girl just groaned again before falling back on her bed.

SCENE CHANGE

After breakfast the girl was out back facing a lot of Rhyhorn. 'Oh man' she thought with a grimace. She hated Rhyhorn Racing; one, because it was a pain and two, she sucked at it. Yet her mother kept making her practice at it because she was once a Champion Rhyhorn Racer.

The girl sighed before getting on one of the Rhyhorn "Okay Rhyhorn, give me a break today" she begged the Rhyhorn. She started her training and it all started out pretty well, but sadly it ended like it usually did for Serena, the Rhyhorn got too excited and she was knocked off and fell in the mud.

"Ah, I hate Rhyhorn Racing" she whined. Then she noticed one of the Rhyhorn got spooked by her sudden appearance and bucked up. She gave a frightened yell as it looked like the Rhyhorn was about to step on her. Vaguely she could hear her mother screaming her name before the Rhyhorn's feet came down.

But next thing she knew she was safe on the other side of the enclosure. "Oh Serena" her mother cried hugging her tightly. "Are you okay" she asked quickly.

"I-I'm fine" she stammered. "But what saved me?" A loud bark got both women's attention. They turned and saw a large golden Arcanine who gave another bark. Both women stared in awe at the magnificent Arcanine before someone else walked up behind it.

This person was tall, about 5'8 wearing shiny blue shoes with white laces, blue pants with white stripes on the side and a thick blue zippered jacket on with white sleeves and blue cuffs. On his hands were white fingerless gloves with blue cuffs and a blue hat with a white pokeball in the center. A white pokeball also hung from his neck.

"Glad I made it in time" the person said. "Are you alright Ms.?"

"Oh yes I'm fine" Serena replied. "Is this Arcanine yours?"

"Yep" the person said with a smile. "I was passing through when I heard your scream. Looks like I was passing through at the right time."

"Thank you very much young man" Grace, Serena's mother, said gratefully.

"No problem ma'am" the person said also with a smile.

Serena was still staring at the person; he looked really familiar to her. She stood up and finally got a good look at him "Excuse me" she said getting the person's attention. "You look… really familiar, have we met before?"

"Maybe, somewhere else" the person replied. "You look a little familiar too; although last time I was in the Kalos Region was in the forests on the other side of the region."

Serena frowned slightly before looking closely at the face of the person; there was a large jagged scar going down the person's forehead, over his eye, and down his cheek to his jawline. He also noticed a tiny, miniscule, scar on the right side of the persons face across the jawline that was mostly faded.

Then her eyes widened when she saw the eyes of the person, a bright reddish-brown color. If she removed the scars in her mind she only saw one person "Is that you… Ash?"

The person's eyes widened "How do you know my name? Wait a minute… Serena" he gasped.

Serena's eyes widened before a wide smile came to her face and her blue eyes exploded with happiness. "Ash, it is you" she cheered jumping into his arms.

SCENE CHANGE

Ash was invited into Serena's home by her mother Grace as a way to properly thank him for saving Serena from being hurt. While Grace prepared food for them Ash and Serena sat on a couch with Ash's Arcanine was lying half on Ash's lap and half on the floor.

"Wow you won the Kanto League on your first try" Serena said amazed.

"Yep" Ash said with a wide grin enhancing his scars. Serena was very concerned upon seeing his scars, but she noticed, with a growing blush, that it just made him look more handsome.

"So… what are you doing in the Kalos Region" Serena asked. "Are you planning on taking on the Kalos League?"

"No, I'm just traveling around catching Pokemon" Ash replied. "I'm also looking for potential Elite Four Candidates."

"Elite Four" Serena said looking confused.

"I don't know if you know this, but Kanto and Johto share a Champion and Elite Four" Ash told her.

"They do" Serena said surprised. "But they're two separate regions, why do they share it?"

"Kanto and Johto are incredibly close together and even though Kanto was formed first Johto was formed not long after" Ash began. "I think it was some kind of disagreement a long time involving whether or not Johto would even be formed or just have Kanto expand its territory. In the end Kanto and Johto share a champion and elite four."

"Huh" Serena mused; who would've thought. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Ah, right" Ash mused. "Anyway, after winning the Kanto League three years ago I found that it wasn't as exciting and fulfilling as I thought it would be."

"What" Serena said shocked. He didn't find it very satisfying. How was that possible: winning a league was every trainer's dream.

"Well considering the type of Pokemon I use, it's made victory a little too easy" Ash told her.

"Why, what kind of Pokemon do you use other than your Arcanine" Serena asked looking at the golden Arcanine that was still nuzzled on Ash's lap.

"I'm a user of the Legendary Pokemon" Ash said with pride.

Did Serena just hear him right, Legendary Pokemon? Cleaning her ear out she asked "I'm sorry, did you say Legendary Pokemon" she asked.

Ash understood her reaction "I know, shocking right" he grinned at her.

"But how… how is it possible" Serena asked shocked.

"You see, ever since I was a little kid I've always had a fascination with the Legendary Pokemon" Ash told her. "They are considered the greatest and most powerful of them all. Many researchers have wasted their lives just trying to find one and study it, a lucky experienced trainer catches maybe one and a trainer who is on a whole different level catches two or maybe three. I had no intention of ever finding a legendary Pokemon, but when I was seven… I did. I came across a baby Mew, outside my home one night and I befriended it. Three years later when I was ten Mew became my first Pokemon and our journey together began. At that time I had my first dream; I was going to be the most powerful Pokemon champion ever, I was going to find all the Legendary Pokemon in every region and become the greatest and most power Pokemon Master in the world."

Serena was enamored by Ash's story and his words; he sounded so passionate and confident. It was like nothing was going to stand in his way of accomplishing his dream. Unknowingly her face had gotten a blush on it as she listened to his words.

"And so I went about my journey capturing and defeating any Legendary Pokemon I came across" Ash said. "Some battled me and some came along willingly and by the time the Indigo League started we took them all by storm and won."

"Wow" Serena said amazed. "But… then why do you sound so disappointed in your victory?"

Ash's smiled dimmed slightly into a neutral frown "The Pokemon League Competitions are designed for the best trainers all around. Those who have proven their worth and earned the required badges. I know I have Pokemon that are considered the best of the best, but… I don't know, I guess I just expected more. Each trainer I went through I defeated using at most three Pokemon."

"Well" Serena began after a moment. "That also shows how well you train your Pokemon as well." Ash turned to her slightly surprised. "I agree, Legendary Pokemon are the best of the best, but Legendary doesn't mean unbeatable. You also need to remember you entered that tournament with no one knowing you had a Legendary Pokemon so odds are they were caught off guard by this and couldn't properly prepare for it. Now that people know odds are things will get more challenging."

Ash looked surprised, he blinked… and blinked again before he gave a laugh. "Wow, I can't believe I never thought of it like that before. Thanks Serena" he smiled at her.

Serena's blush got brighter, but she felt proud of herself "Anytime" she grinned shyly.

After a moment Ash thought of something "Hey Serena" he said getting her attention once more. "How come you never went on a journey" he asked. "I know you like Pokemon and like travelling as well so how come you never had your own journey?" It was then he noticed Serena began to look depressed and he felt bad. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"No, no it's okay" she said quickly. Sighing a bit she spoke "You see, my mother is a world champion Rhyhorn Racer. She became a champion at just fourteen years old and held the world champion record for five years before retiring. She's the only certified undefeated Rhyhorn Racer in the whole world having never lost a race once. She wants me to follow in her footsteps and has been training me for a long time, but… I don't like it. I never have liked it."

"Then why haven't you told her" Ash asked softly.

"I'm her only child, and ever since dad died I'm all she has left" Serena said sadly. "I don't want to disappoint her." Sensing the mood change Arcanine woke up and with a small bark he moved over to Serena and licked her face making her laugh. "Ah, ah, down boy, ah that tickles" she squealed as Arcanine licked her. "Ash, call him off" she laughed.

"He's a wild puppy, he doesn't listen to me" Ash snickered with a grin as Serena was practically licked to death. Neither of them noticed that behind the wall Serena's mother, Grace, had heard everything.

SCENE CHANGE

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner" Grace asked Ash.

"Thank you for the offer Ms. Yvonne" Ash said as he slung his back over his shoulder. "But I need to get going now. It was nice to see you again Serena."

"Yeah, you too" she said sounding sad. She hugged Ash tightly "Good luck on your journey" she whispered to him.

Ash hugged her just as tightly "Thanks Serena" he whispered to her. "I'll miss you." Pulling back Ash smile at her once more before turning and leaving. Serena watched him go doing her best not to cry. Grace saw the look on her daughter's face and made her decision.

"Serena" Grace said softly. Serena hurriedly wiped her eyes hoping her mother didn't see before turning to her. Unfortunately for her Grace saw it all "Tell me, what are your dreams?"

"My dreams" Serena said confused. "I thought I told you, I want to be a Champion Rhyhorn Racer, like you mom."

The response seemed to make Grace sad "Serena, you don't even like Rhyhorn Racing do you?" Serena looked surprised and tried to assure her mother that she did. "It's okay Serena, you can tell me the truth" she said gently.

Serena really didn't want to do it, but this was her chance. "I'm sorry mom, I know you wanted me to follow in your footsteps, but I don't like Rhyhorn Racing at all. The Rhyhorn are too temperamental and they throw me around a lot; I've almost been crushed by them no less than six times. I'm so sorry mom, but I hate Rhyhorn Racing."

Grace didn't look upset and gently pulled Serena into her arms "I'm not upset, but why weren't you honest with me?"

"Because you seemed so happy whenever I was out training and you always talked about how happy racing made you" Serena said softly. "I wanted to make you happy."

Grace smiled and held Serena by her shoulders "You always make me happy Serena. You're my baby girl and if you want to chase your own dreams than I will support you all the way." Serena couldn't believe what she heard and looked ecstatic. "Plus I have the strangest feeling that reuniting with your childhood friend has stirred something within" she said with a teasing voice.

Serena blushed redder than a Simisear "W-W-W-What are you talking about" she stammered embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed" Grace said with a smile. "I felt the same way when I met your father a child. Although your father was pretty dense and never got any hints until I straight up kissed him when we were sixteen. Oh those were the times" she said with a blush of her own as she was reminiscing about her past.

"Mom" Serena whined embarrassed.

"Any way" Serena cleared her throat with a small blush of her own. "If you want to go out and have your own adventure then you have my blessings."

Serena looked positively delighted "Do you really mean it" she asked excitedly.

"I do" Grace smiled.

"YAY" Serena cheered brightly. "Hold on" she said quickly before wrenching the door open. "Ash, Ash, wait up" she shouted before shutting the door behind her. Grace smiled as she listened to her daughter's thundering footsteps.

SCENE CHANGE

"Now you promise to take care of my daughter Ash" Grace asked him with a serious look.

"Of course Ms. Yvonne" Ash replied trying not to sweat in front of the imposing mother.

Serena had caught up to Ash quickly before he could get too far away and told him of what happened. Needless to say Ash was happy that Serena would finally get to go on her own journey, but then she asked him if she could travel with him. Now Ash had never been on a journey with others before, just himself and he knew he would be in dangerous situations and he did warn Serena of that. She said that she didn't care and wanted to travel with Ash regardless. How could Ash possible refuse especially when she pulled the 'Growlithe Eyes' on him. Now Grace was setting everything straight with Ash.

"Mom, we got it, can we go now" Serena said impatiently.

"Do you have all your things packed" Grace asked her.

"For twenty minutes now" Serena said looking even more impatient.

"Alright, you can go" Grace said. Serena cheered and gave her mother a hug goodbye before grabbing Ash's hand and charging out the door with him. "Don't forget to stop by Professor Sycamore's lab."

"I got it" Serena shouted in return as they got farther and farther away.

Grace stood there until they were completely out of sight, a smile was on her face. "Take care of my daughter Ash" she said mostly to herself than anyone else before she went back inside shutting the door with a tiny click.

SCENE CHANGE

The trip to Lumiose City took practically no time at all since it was almost right around the corner from where Serena lived. They had to go there so Serena could be registered as a Pokemon Trainer and get her first Pokemon. Since she was currently thirteen she was already qualified to be a trainer.

"So Serena, what kind of Pokemon are you thinking of getting" Ash asked. Here in the Kalos Region the starting Pokemon for trainers were the fire type Fennekin, the water type Froakie and the grass type Chespin.

"I'm not sure, I think I might choose Fennekin, they're always so cute" Serena said with a smile imaging the cute Fennekin.

Ash smiled slightly "Well it's cool if you want one to be a cute type, but you should also think about what you'll do with the Pokemon in the future."

"What do you mean" Serena asked.

"Well what do you plan to do with your career as a Pokemon trainer" Ash asked. "You can become a battler like most trainers, a Pokemon Coordinator, a Pokemon Performer, heck you could even train to be an Elite Four member."

"I never thought about it" Serena said. "Honestly I was so happy that I could go on my own journey that I never really put much thought into it."

"Well if you want some advice then fell free to ask me" Ash told her honestly. "I helped a couple trainers in making decisions for themselves."

"You have" Serena asked. "Who?"

"Well the first one I ever helped was my best friend Ritchie" Ash said. "He's a trainer from Kanto just like me; we met during the Indigo Conference. Ritchie was the first one who managed to defeat one of my Pokemon."

"Really, he actually defeated one of your Legendary Pokemon" Serena said amazed.

"Not a Legendary" Ash said. "I also have Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon as well."

"Really, I thought you were only interested in Legendary Pokemon" Serena said looking confused. "I meant to ask this when your Arcanine was out, it's a not a Legendary either."

"True, but Arcanine is a special one" Ash said softly. "It's species is known as the 'Legendary Pokemon' but that's just a bonus for me. I found Arcanine when he was just a newborn Growlithe. Some Pokemon thieves known as Team Rocket were trying to capture it and its mother because of its rare coat color. Before I could do anything to stop them they killed the mother."

Serena gasped horrified "Oh no."

Ash nodded sadly "I took care of Team Rocket and gave the mother a proper burial. I didn't want poor Growlithe to be alone so I offered it the opportunity to come with me. The little guy accepted and we've been inseparable ever since."

"That's really sweet" Serena said with a smile towards Ash.

Ash blushed from the adoring look he got from her "W-Well, what else was I to do" he said rather humble.

Serena smiled and gently took his hand "That's what makes you that kind of guy." Ash blushed again, but smiled; Serena, realizing she was holding his hand let go with a blush on her face hoping Ash didn't notice. Thankfully he hadn't "So, you were saying earlier."

"Oh right" Ash said clearing his throat. "Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon are almost as rare as real-life Pokemon and their own prowess is legendary as well. So I've captured almost all of them and that's the main reason I'm here in Kalos, I was looking for a member of the Goodra line"

"Wow, did you find one" Serena asked.

"Yep" Ash said pulling a Pokeball out. "I was just heading into town to restock before leaving Kalos. Then I ran into you; lucky huh."

"Yeah" Serena agreed.

"Anyway, back to what I said earlier" Ash continued. "My friend Ritchie was the first one to defeat my Dragonair in battle and right away that earned him my respect. After the tournament I shared with him my thoughts and dreams for the future. Ritchie specializes in electric type Pokemon, a type never before seen in the rankings of the Elite Four, just in gyms and I saw how much talent he had with them. I told him that we'd meet again in a few years and together we'd search for potential Elite Four members and then share our idea with Charles Goodshow, the Head of the League, and then we'd show him our abilities."

"Wow" Serena said again amazed by Ash's dream and ambitions. He had such a big dream to accomplish; capturing the Legendary Pokemon and forming an Elite Four and he was still letting her travel with him. Serena felt like she was imposing on him and would hold him back from completing his dream. "So… how many Elite Four candidates do you have?"

"Two at the moment" Ash said. "Which means I'm halfway there. Ritchie and I are going to meet together in a month and collect the other member before we all set out to train and capture Pokemon."

"I see" Serena said. She was still feeling guilty now for making Ash take her with him just so she could be close to him again. It didn't take long until they got to Professor Sycamore's lab and on the way there Serena came to a hard decision. "Wait here Ash, I'll be right back" she told him.

"Are you sure" he asked. She nodded "Alright" he responded and watched as Serena went inside the lab. Ash waited outside for about five minutes before Serena returned and when she did Ash noticed she was carrying a little foxlike Pokemon in her arms. "So you chose the fire-type" he inquired.

She nodded "Yep" she said with a bright smile. "Fennekin, this is Ash, Ash, this is Fennekin."

"Fen, Fen" the fox Pokemon greeted Ash with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you too Fennekin" Ash smiled petting the fox Pokemon on the head. "Alright, looks like we're all set to go."

"Before we go Ash" Serena said making Ash pause. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Alright, what is it" Ash asked her.

"I've made a decision regarding my future as a Pokemon trainer" Serena said. Ash gave her his full attention waiting to hear her decision. "Ash…" Serena began as bravely as possible "I want to become a member of your Elite Four."

Ash was absolute silent as he stared at Serena as she said this "Huh?"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Master of Legends (Chapter Five)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Almost a single month had passed since Serena had become a Pokemon trainer and declared her intentions to Ash. Ash was shocked at her bold declaration and at first he didn't know what to do with it nor did he know if she had the potential to be one, but nevertheless he decided to see how good she was. He informed her that first she needed to decide what she'd specialize in and capture a full team. Since Fennekin's final form, Delphox, was a Fire and Psychic type then Ash told her that she could decide to specialize in fire or psychic type.

It took Serena a few hours to decide, but in the end she had decided to specialize in fire type as they gave her a 'warm' feeling. And so, for about a week she trained Fennekin to not only learn to battle, but to also get used to it. Apparently her Fennekin, being a female, didn't like having her fur ruffled since when a wild Fletchling cast a whirlwind attack on them for getting too close to its territory and it ruffled her fur so badly it made her look like a puffball. Fennekin was so furious that she launched a massive ember attack and it took the Fletchling out right away. They took it to the Pokemon center for it to be healed.

Fennekin was slowly adjusting to battle and it finally showed when Serena caught her first Pokemon after a week of training. It was a very aggressive Fletchinder that attacked them before they could leave Kalos. Fennekin could barely land a scratch on it the whole match and got thrown around but when Fletchinder sliced at her with its claws is when Fennekin lost it. Losing part of her precious fur was too much for her and in her anger she had unleashed her Blaze ability.

With a massive flamethrower attack Fennekin gave Fletchinder some bad damage before relentlessly attacking with slash attack over and over again until finally finishing it with a body slam attack. While shocked, and slightly scared, of Fennekin's attitude Serena managed to catch Fletchinder. Once Serena promised to give Fennekin a good brushing she calmed down and went back to her sweet, calm self.

Even Ash was a little nervous when he saw Fennekin that mad.

Anyway after catching Fletchinder is when Serena then caught a wild Litleo, it was a cute and playful little pup that loved to cuddle with Serena and Ash. What Ash also found amusing was that it seemed to also have a crush on Ash's Arcanine. Her fourth Pokemon was the exact opposite as it was a Houndour and it had a rivalry with Ash's Arcanine and was very competitive and protective of Serena. Her final two Pokemon were a cute Litwick and an Eevee that she planned to evolve into a Flareon when she got a Fire Stone.

All in all it took her a little over two weeks to capture a full team and in Ash's opinion her team was pretty good. Her Fennekin was a cute one until it angered and that could be its greatest advantage, her Fletchinder would eventually evolve into a Talonflame and with it aggressiveness it would make a good battler or a problem, but which would yet to be seen. Her Litleo would eventually evolve into a powerful Pyroar and since it had a crush on Ash's Arcanine, which was a male, it was obvious that her Litleo was a female. Her Houndour would eventually evolve into a Houndoom and since it was so territorial and protective of Serena than it would do anything to protect her. Her Litwick would eventually reach the form of a Chandelure and with its unique typing it would be a great mix of attacking, defending and supporting. Her Flareon would be the same as a great support type as well.

The next two weeks Ash spent helping Serena train her Pokemon. Once the two weeks were up is when they would meet up with Ritchie and continue with their journey. They met up with him in Pewter City. "Ritchie" Ash greeted him.

"Ash" Ritchie greeted in return as the two friends clapped hands and shared a brief one armed hug. "It's good to see you again Ash."

"You too" Ash said in return.

Ritchie then noticed Serena with Ash "Oh, I didn't see you there, hi, I'm Ritchie Hiroshi, from Frodomar City."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena Yvonne, from Vaniville Town" Serena introduced. "It's nice to meet the friend Ash talks so much about."

Ritchie grinned slightly "So Ash, is she another one of your recruited Elite Four members?"

Ash nodded "Yep, I met her in the Kalos Region when I saved her from being crushed by a Rhyhorn. She's actually a childhood friend I met at Professor Oak's summer camp about seven years ago now. She wanted to join me so I've been giving her some help in training her Pokemon."

"Cool, hey Serena want to have a battle with me" Ritchie asked excitedly.

"A battle" Serena asked somewhat nervously. She had only battled wild Pokemon and against her own Pokemon, but never against another trainer.

Ritchie nodded "Yeah, if Ash recruited you then you've definitely got some potential, I want to see it."

SCENE CHANGE

And so they moved out into the open fields so they wouldn't accidently destroy anything. "Alright, we'll make this a one on one battle. First Pokemon that feints loses; are you ready" Ash called out acting as a referee.

"Yeah/Y-Yeah" Ritchie said confidently while Serena sounded a little nervous. "Alright, I choose you Magnezone" Ritchie called sending out a large magnet shaped Pokemon that sparked with electricity.

"Whoa that thing looks powerful" Serena said nervously pulling out her Pokedex and scanning it.

"Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon it evolved from Magneton in certain magnetic areas and emits energy from each of its three magnets" her Pokedex said.

'Oh yeah that sounds powerful alright' Serena thought before looking at it again. 'But… I do have an advantage. It's part steel-type and steel is weak against fire type.' Gaining some confidence she grabbed a Pokeball "I choose you, Fletchinder" Out of her Pokeball came her flying Pokemon that gave a loud squawk.

"Ready" Ash called looking at both of them "Begin."

"Magnezone use flash cannon" Ritchie ordered. His Magnezone charged the massive attack.

"Fletchinder flamethrower now" Serena countered. Fletchinder charged its flamethrower attack. Both attacks were launched simultaneously and met in midair. They held off for a few seconds before the flash cannon broke through the flamethrower and headed straight for Fletchinder. "Dodge it quickly." Fletchinder flew and avoided the attack "Yes, Ember, let's go." Fletchinder launched its second attack and this time it hit Magnezone, who winced slightly.

Ritchie didn't look worried at all "Magnezone use zap cannon." A bright electric ball shot from Magnezone and it struck Fletchinder. Fletchinder squawked and fell to the earth with its body sparking.

"Fletchinder, no" Serena cried.

"Thunderbolt" Ritchie commanded. A massive thunderbolt shot forward and enveloped Fletchinder. When the thunderbolt ended Fletchinder looked about to fall before stopping itself and shooting back into the air with a loud cry. "It's still conscious" Ritchie said surprised.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge now" Serena called quickly. Fletchinder's body was surrounded by flames before it charged Magnezone.

"Wild Charge now" Ritchie countered. Magnezone's body was then surrounded in electricity as it charged at Fletchinder. Both of them hit and it was a standoff once more as both Pokemon tried to push through. Fletchinder was not going to be held back again. With a loud and furious squawk Fletchinder's power increased even more. "Such power" Ritchie said partially shocked.

"GO FLETCHINDER" Serena shouted. Fletchinder managed to break the standoff and hit Magnezone and send the Magnet Area Pokemon flying back into the ground. "Alright Fletchinder, you did it" Serena cheered.

Ritchie was smiling 'She has enormous potential. Just a few weeks with Ash and she's managed to hurt Magnezone.' As he thought that his Pokemon got back up 'Unfortunately she still has a lot to learn.' "It's not over yet Serena" he called to her stopping her cheering. "Don't celebrate until you know your opponent is defeated."

"We're not afraid; you ready Fletchinder" Serena said confidently. Fletchinder squawked until wincing and nearly falling "Fletchinder" Serena said worriedly.

"You've got to teach your Pokemon to conserve energy until their own reserves build up" Ritchie said. "Otherwise they'll expel it all in one sitting. Magnezone end this with thunderbolt." Magnezone gave a roar before launching a massive thunderbolt at Fletchinder that hit head on.

"Fletchinder, no" Serena cried. Her Pokemon fell from the sky and onto the ground swirly eyed.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle; Magnezone is the winner" Ash announced. "The winner of the battle is Ritchie." Serena immediately ran to Fletchinder and checked on it while Ritchie recalled his Magnezone.

"Fletchinder" Serena murmured sadly. Not because she lost, but because her Pokemon was so injured.

Ritchie walked up to her "That was a good battle" he said to her.

"Really" she said surprised. "But… I lost… so easily."

"Winning isn't everything" Ritchie told her with a grin. "Remember I lost my battle to Ash and it was three on three. This was just one on one. You did some significant damage to Magnezone. We only won because we've been training longer. Give it some time and I can guarantee that you'll be beating people left and right."

"He's right Serena" Ash said. "We've got years of training ahead of us. We've got plenty of time to get better. We're not gonna approach the league for at least four more years."

Serena looked back up at them and smiled "Right; I'll do my best." That made them both smile and then they spent the rest of the day training. Serena saw that Ritchie was a specialist in electric type Pokemon. The Pokemon he revealed to have was his Magnezone, a Raichu, an Ampharos, a Shiny Electrode, an Electivire, and a Lanturn. His Pokemon were all very powerful and rowdy.

Serena watched them both battle it out. "Alright Ritchie, show me how much you've improved" Ash said.

"I'll leave your head spinning" Ritchie smirked. "Ampharos, let's show him how much stronger you've gotten."

"Alright then" Ash said pulling out a new Pokeball. It was all white in color with four patches of green color on it and two ridges of yellow near it. It had six spots near the center button of the pokeball with two dots on top being red, the middle blue and the bottom silver. "Regigigas, time for battle."

Out of the pokeball appeared a massive golem Pokemon that stood easily over five meters tall. Serena stared in shock "What the heck is that?" She pulled her Pokedex out and scanned it.

"Regigigas, the Colossal Pokemon. According to legend, Regigigas has towed continents using topes."

"Towing continents" Serena was wide eyed. 'How did Ash manage to capture such a powerful Pokemon?'

"Regigigas… that's a new one" Ritchie said with awe in his voice. He looked positively ecstatic "Alright Ampharos, it's time to show Ash how strong we've really gotten. This Pokemon is a lot stronger than his Dragonair, but we'll show it what we're made off." Ampharos roared in agreement with lightning dancing from its body. "Alright, Ampharos use Brick Break." Ampharos charged with its fist glowing before punching Regigigas straight in the face. The Colossal Pokemon flinched a little bit, but remained in place. "Now Thunder Punch" he shouted. Ampharos' fist blazed with thunder before laying a second massive hit on it. Regigigas still didn't move or show visible signs of pain.

Serena was confused 'What is Ash doing? He's just standing there.' It's true, Ash was just standing there not moving a single muscle and just staring at the field.

Ritchie also saw him just standing there 'What's he doing? Is he going to attack or not?' "Well if you won't attack Ash, I will. Ampharos, Regigigas is a Normal-Type so it's weak to fighting moves. Keep using Brick Break and Rock Smash."

For nearly two minutes Ampharos continued the same attacks all over again and Regigigas was pushed back maybe two steps before getting knocked to the ground from a double attack. Ampharos landed on the ground slightly out of breath, but okay.

"Was that is Ash" Ritchie asked with a smirk. "Honestly I expected a lot more."

Ash smirked "Remember what you said to Serena, Ritchie? Don't get cocky until it's over." Ritchie watched as Regigigas got back to its feet looking unharmed. "Judging by the expression on your face" Ash chuckled as Ritchie looked shocked. "You don't know how this is possible. Let me enlighten you. Regigigas has an ability. It's known as Slow Start and it temporarily halves its attack and speed when first brought out."

"It halves the speed and attack" Ritchie said before going wide eyed. "You prepared for this."

"Of course; I knew of Regigigas' special ability" Ash said. "That's why I trained it in defense and endurance to be able to last against attacks until Slow Start wore off. And now that it has you can see Regigigas' true power. Now Regigigas use hyper beam." Regigigas' eye glowed before it unleashed a large blast that struck Ampharos before Ritchie could call out an order.

'Fast' Ritchie and Serena thought wide eyed. "Ampharos, Signal Beam now." Ampharos built up a massive energy in its arms before launching it. Regigigas merely crossed its arms enduring the attack before dispersing it.

"Use Stone Edge" Ash said. Regigigas formed a massive amount of stones around its body before launching them at Ampharos.

"Use Power Gem to absorb it" Ritchie called. Ampharos formed a large energy ball that intercepted the stones and absorb it. Ritchie smirked "Good, not let him have it." Ampharos launched the Power Gem attack at Regigigas and hit it head on. "Alright Ampharos let's hit it again with Focus Blast."

Ampharos charged the attack, but Ash was ready first. "Giga Impact" was all he said. Regigigas charged at Ampharos and was engulfed in energy before hitting Ampharos sending it flying into the air. Ampharos flipped and launched the Focus Blast attack hitting Regigigas head on.

"Don't give up; Thunder Bolt attack go" Ritchie shouted. Ampharos roared and launched a massive thunder bolt attack at Regigigas that hit and illuminated the entire area. Yet when the attack cleared Regigigas was still standing making Ritchie and Ampharos gasp.

Ash smiled "Crush Grip now." Regigigas charged forward and grabbed Ampharos before its body began glowing orange. Ampharos cried out from the combination of the powerful grip and energy before suddenly a bright glow lit the area and Ampharos was launched from Regigigas and hit the ground harshly skidding across it.

"Ampharos" Ritchie cried running up to his beloved Pokemon. It was out cold.

"Guess that's it" Ash said. "Good job my friend." Regigigas let out a deep hum before Ash recalled the Colossal Pokemon and went to help Ritchie care for Ampharos. Serena watched amazed at the battle. Ash had beaten Ritchie and he made it look easy. And Ritchie had easily beaten her.

She still had a lot of training to do.

SCENE CHANGE

After having their Pokemon healed they began their journey "So we're going to go pick Brock up" Ritchie asked.

Ash nodded "Yeah, he just finished all of his classes a week ago so he'll be free to come train with us."

"Who's Brock" Serena asked.

"He's the former Gym Leader of Pewter City in the Kanto Region" Ash replied. "When I first encountered him he was a little unsatisfied with his life as he had to look over his siblings while his parents both abandoned them for their own personal gain. Before I left Pewter City Brock's father returned and Brock went out to start his own journey. He wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder at first, but changed his goal to become a Pokemon Doctor. He's been training at it for years and finally graduated. After the Indigo League I went back and asked him if he wanted to be try and become an Elite Four member. He gave the thought an idea, but wanted to finish his school first. Last week he contacted me and said he was interested. So we're going to pick him up, start training and together we'll look for our final Elite Four member."

"Oh… cool" was all Serena could say.

They came to Pewter City only a few minutes later since they were only in the forests outside the city. Following the path to the Pewter City Gym they found it rather easily and Ash knocked. Serena and Ritchie hung back deciding to let Ash do all the talking. After all he was the only one who had met Brock. Neither Ritchie nor Serena had.

The door was opened and both of them saw a tall dark skinned man with spiky black hair answer the door. He had squinty eyes, wore dark blue pants and a matching long sleeved shirt with a doctor's coat over that.

"Ash, good to see you again" Brock greeted him.

"You too Brock" Ash said as the two of them hands. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go say goodbye. I'll be along shortly" Brock replied. He left and a moment later returned "Alright, let's hit the road." He was carrying a large backpack on his back. He then noticed the others "I don't believe we've met. Brock Harrison" he said.

"Ritchie Hiroshi" Ritchie greeted shaking hands with him.

"Serena Yvonne" Serena greeted shaking hands as well.

"Nice to meet you" Brock said. "I'm looking forward to training with you all."

"Likewise" Ritchie grinned. "So what type of Pokemon do you specialize in?"

"I actually specialize in Rock-Type Pokemon" Brock replied. "I've grown up around them my whole life and my father also specialized in them. I've inherited his love for them even though my mother kept trying to make me love Water Pokemon more."

"Well good for you for sticking with the type you love" Ritchie said. "Me personally, I prefer Electric types."

"Oh; that's a hard type to specialize in" Brock said. "Because of their ever building electrical currents they have to be released periodically otherwise their bodies will overload. The stronger the Pokemon the more they need it."

Ritchie nodded "Yeah; I have to give them a major battle each day so their electricity doesn't overload. It's arduous work, but it's worth it. They keep growing stronger every day."

"That's awesome; I'd very much like to see your training methods" Brock said. "What about you Serena? What's your specialty?"

"Oh, um I specialize in Fire-Type Pokemon" she replied.

"Also a good type, but be careful" Brock advised. "Fire Types are known for their fiery personalities. They can be very hotheaded and quick to rush in so a firm hand is definitely needed. Sometimes they can have very short tempers so firm, but delicate is the best attitude to go with."

"Wow" Serena said amazed committing everything Brock said to memory. "Thanks for that. I'll be sure to remember it. I'm glad we got a Pokemon Doctor with us." The others all laughed together.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Master of Legends (Chapter Six)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

The four of them spent a year training intensely with one another. As a tradition with the Pewter City Gym, Brock's first Pokemon were a Geodude and an Onix, but Brock left them all at home for his little brother Forrest to use. Broke would start out with a new team.

Even though he didn't have any Pokemon that didn't stop Brock at all as during a trip to a dark cave Brock befriended and treated an injured Kabutops. He nursed it back to health and the Kabutops wanted to come with Brock. After that Brock caught five more Pokemon across the lands.

The first one he caught was an Aerodactyl that was in the same cave as the Kabutops he caught. The Aerodactyl was very aggressive and short-tempered, but in the end Brock caught it and had to go through quite a bit of training to get Aerodactyl to listen to him. The third Pokemon he caught was a Boldore that he planned to level up into a Gigalith. His fourth Pokemon he caught was an Armaldo when he found a Claw Fossil and had it revived. He did the same thing with this last two Pokemon. Two Fossil Pokemon from Kalos that he caught: an Aurorus and a Tyrantrum. Aurorus was very docile and happy while Tyrantrum was boisterous and temperamental, but nothing Brock couldn't train.

Brock wasn't the only one with new Pokemon. Ritchie caught an Eevee and evolved it into a Jolteon and also caught a Luxray. Serena had captured a Ninetales as well as a Camerupt and some of her Pokemon had evolved. Her Litwick had evolved into a Lampent, her Litleo into a Pyroar, her Fletchinder into a Talonflame, her Eevee into a Flareon and finally her Braixen into a Delphox. Serena was absolutely ecstatic.

And then there was Ash. The first Pokemon he ended up catching, surprisingly, was a Lucario. Ash had left for the mountains with Mew as she sensed a powerful aura up there. They were surprised when, instead of finding a Legendary Pokemon, they found a Lucario. It was rare to find a Lucario in the wild as usually they were just Riolu's. They did do battle and in the end Ash won and Lucario pledged his loyalty to Ash. Ash was surprised by the response, but was nevertheless happy to have Lucario as one of his Pokemon.

The next amazing things to happen was Ash's Pokemon evolving. After months of training Ash's Bagon finally evolved into a Salamence and gained its wings. The Salamence line trained relentlessly for this having wanted their wings for as long as they have existed. Ash's shiny Metang had also evolved into a fully evolved and powerful Metagross. Ash's Dragonair had also evolved into a Dragonite.

Finally he had also finished catching the last of the Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. He captured a Larvitar, a Gible and a Deino; all three of which would eventually evolve into their final forms.

Brock was curious and asked Ash why he captured the Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon if he planned to specialize in Legendary Pokemon.

Ash's response was cheeky, devious and brilliant. "Well I plan on spicing up the challenges. It's like a pre-game bonus battle. Any challenger that wants to take the Elite Four Challenge will get the chance to fight one of my Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. It's just a simple one on one battle and the Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon is chosen at complete random. If they can defeat the chosen Pokemon then they've earned the right to battle me right away, but if you can't you face the Elite Four. Can you imagine the amount of challengers that'll flock just for that kind of chance?"

Brock could imagine it and right away he thought that Ash was an evil, devious genius.

But that was for later; they still had to find their final member. Currently the four of them were in Hoenn watching the Victory Tournament of the Ever Grande Conference. They were looking at trainers who were specializing in Pokemon instead of using various as various could only be used by champions, not Elite Four.

They saw three so far that jumped out. A girl named Allison, who specialized in Fairy Type Pokemon. The second was a boy named Thomas, who specialized in Normal Type Pokemon. Finally there was Morrison, a boy who specialized in Steel Type Pokemon.

They all watched the battles with scrutiny once the Victory Tournament began. There were thirty-two trainers and only three specializing in one type. They became disappointed when Allison lost her first match. "For the Fairy Type, I expected a little more" Ritchie said.

"Yeah since they're so good at Defense and Offense" Serena agreed.

"Yes, but the Fairy Type also has very few offensive moves as most of them are support type" Brock pointed out. "If a certain move is used to often it's very easy to counter it."

The matches continued and both Thomas and Morrison made it farther, but Thomas lost in the Top 16 to a trainer named Tyson. Morrison managed to continue on, but barely. It was amazing; his Steel Type Pokemon were showing amazing ability. He made it past the quarter-finals and into the Semi-finals where he faced the same boy that defeated Thomas.

Tyson and Morrison's battle lasted a long time, but in the end Tyson came out victorious. His own versatile team, plus his fully evolved Metagross and perhaps the strongest Meowth that any of them had seen, was too much for Morrison leaving Tyson as the victor.

"That Tyson is pretty good" Serena commented.

"No kidding" Ritchie agreed. "His Meowth was definitely the strongest of its kind that I've ever seen."

"Not to mention it has really good fashion" Brock quipped making them all laugh. "So Ash, what do you think?"

Ash smirked and spoke a moment later spoke "I think we've found our final member. Let's go." All of them stood up and left the stadium. The found Morrison leaving the arena with a downtrodden look. They all stopped in front of him making him stop.

"What's up, you need something" he asked.

"We just want to congratulate you" Ash said. "That was some amazing battling you did out in the tournament."

"Heh, you really think so" Morrison asked with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course" Ash said. "I don't think I've seen anyone use Steel Types so good since Steven Stone himself."

Morrison's grin grew and he laughed "Well he was my inspiration for having a Steel-Type only team. Not to mention Metang was my very first Pokemon."

Ash smiled "Well then, allow me to offer you a proposal." Morrison now looked confused "You see myself and my friends here are on a goal."

"What kind of goal and how does it involve me" Morrison was looking suspicious now.

"I'll get to that" Ash said. "Let me explain first. For as long as the Pokemon world has existed the two regions of Kanto and Johto have shared an Elite Four and Champion. The reason for why, I don't know. Is it because they're so close or something else? The point is that it's time for that to change. I won the Kanto League three years ago and now I want Kanto to have its own Elite Four and Champion. What you see next to me are people who share my goal. My best friend Ritchie, a master of Electric Pokemon, the lovely Serena, a Fire-Type master and Pokemon Doctor Brock Harrison, a Rock Type specialist. We came here to Hoenn to find our final Elite Four member. Of the thirty-two trainers who made it to the victory tournament only three specialized in certain types of Pokemon and among them you made it the farthest. You have amazing potential Morrison and we could help you become a master Pokemon Trainer, a member of the strongest Elite Four. Will you join us?"

Morrison stared at Ash in shock at what he just said. Morrison knew of Ash the moment he mentioned his victory in the Kanto League three years ago. Everyone knew of him; a young trainer who swept through the competition using at maximum, just three Pokemon. But the best part was that he used the Legendary Mew. He was famous; many people wanted to meet and challenge him, but he disappeared and was never seen. To think that very same person was in front of him offering him such an opportunity.

Morrison grinned broadly "I'd be a damn fool if I turned you down." All of them grinned "Sign me up Master Ketchum."

Ash laughed "You can just call me Ash; we're friends right."

"Hell yeah" Morrison grinned and shook hands with Ash. The deal was struck and their team was complete. They now had three years left to train until they approached Mr. Goodshow with the idea.

ONE YEAR LATER

The first year was spent with all of them training Morrison up to their current level. He took to it like stink on a Skuntank. His team was also very powerful; his first, and main, Pokemon was a Metang and while it wasn't fully evolved it was powerful. The reason was that Metang wanted to reach its absolute limit before evolving. His other Pokemon were already fully evolved or close to being fully evolved.

The other Pokemon he had was a Steelix, an Aggron, a Skarmory, a Scizor and an Empoleon. His team was incredibly well rounded and powerful in defense. Ash had Morrison's entire team train with Ash's steel type Pokemon. Registeel, Cobalion and Heatran all ran Morrison's team into the ground with very intense training. Ash had his own Metagross train with Morrison's Metang, one on one.

They also had Morrison capture a couple more Pokemon to increase his team as only one of them was not from the Hoenn Region. They took him to the Unova Region where he captured a Pawniard that would eventually evolved into the Dark/Steel Type Pokemon, Bisharp. The second Pokemon he caught was an Escavalier. After that they were going to make a trip to Johto to train on Mt. Silver, but after passing through Sinnoh Morrison caught a Riolu that would eventually evolve into a Lucario, a dual Fighting/Steel type.

Now the five of them were on Mt. Silver training relentlessly with their Pokemon. Ash was incredibly proud of the team he had assembled. Not only that, but two of his team were unique. They were specializing in a type that had never before been used in any Elite Four team.

Each Elite Four started out unique, but didn't remain very unique except for a certain few. When the Kanto/Johto Elite Four team was first formed the Elite Four consisted of Will, the user of Psychic Pokemon, Koga, the master of Poison Type Pokemon, Bruno, the Fighting Master, and Karen, the user of the Dark Type. Koga and Will were the first ever Elite Four members to specialize in that type. However it wasn't long afterwards they were replaced by Lorelei, the ice user and Agatha, the ghost master. The power scale had been rearranged as well.

When facing the Elite Four a challenger would face them in order from least strong to strongest. Before Lorelei and Agatha came aboard the Elite Four list started with Will, then Koga, then Bruno and finally Karen at the top. When Lorelei and Agatha came into the group it changed. Will was defeated by Lorelei, but she couldn't defeat Koga and thus Will had to leave the Elite Four. Then Agatha came and she defeated Lorelei, Koga and Bruno, but couldn't defeat Karen. She took the spot as the third strongest of the Elite Four and Koga and Bruno had to battle to determine who would stay in the Elite Four. Bruno defeated Koga and kept his spot in the Elite Four while Koga left and returned to being a Gym Leader in Fuchsia City.

Now the power scale of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four started with Lorelei, then Bruno, then Agatha and finally Karen who still remained at the top undefeated. Lance was the Champion of the two regions having become champion at eighteen and remained champion for over ten years completely undefeated.

The Hoenn Region Elite Four remained unique until Agatha and Lorelei came into the Kanto/Johto Elite Four. They were the only ones who had a Ghost and Ice Trainer in the Elite Four. The power scale in the Hoenn Elite Four started with the dark trainer Sydney followed by the lovable ghost trainer, and excellent dancer, Phoebe. After her came the cool, ice cold beauty, Glacia. The strongest of the Elite Four, having held the rank for nearly thirty years, was Drake, a captain of a Trade Ship. He, like Lance, was a master Dragon Type trainer. The reason he remained an Elite Four was that despite his mastery of the dragon type he couldn't defeat Steven Stone's Steel Type Pokemon.

Steel Type, easily the best defensive type Pokemon. They were one of maybe two that dragon type attacks had little effect on. Steven was the best master of Steel Type Pokemon in the entire world. His Pokemon were like tanks; they could withstand a multitude of attacks, even attacks from Fighting, Fire and Ground types, the three types that Steel Pokemon were weak against. A very common challenger that Steven had was Wallace, a very powerful trainer and Pokemon Coordinator. Even though Wallace had managed to defeat all of the Elite Four many times he could not defeat Steven. Even though Wallace had the opportunity to take a spot amongst the Elite Four he refused as his desire was to be Champion of Hoenn, not an Elite Four.

The Sinnoh Elite Four were actually considered the most powerful of all the Elite Four. They were unique as they were the first Elite Four to introduce three masters of new types never been seen in the ranks of the Elite Four. Their names were Aaron, Bertha and Flint. Aaron also held the record of being the youngest Elite Four member ever having become one when he was just nineteen years old and he was a specialist of the Bug Type Pokemon.

After Aaron was the oldest member of the Sinnoh Elite Four and a specialist of the Ground Type. Like Drake of Hoenn, Bertha had been a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four for nearly three decades. Her Ground Type Pokemon were incredibly powerful and she turned them powerful despite the weaknesses they had. Above her came the next member Flint, a master of Fire Type Pokemon. He was the first person to ever become an Elite Four member that specialized in Fire Type. Originally from Sunyshore City he left it when he was twenty and six years later he became a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Flint's personality was as fiery as his Pokemon. Yet despite his training Flint could not best Lucian, the strongest of the Sinnoh Elite Four and a master of Psychic type Pokemon. Lucian remained at the top of the Sinnoh Elite Four for about six years.

However all of them paled in comparison to their Champion. She was the youngest female Champion ever to be crowned at the age of nineteen. She didn't specialize in one type of Pokemon and instead used multiple and remained undefeated because of her massive skill. Her name was Cynthia and she was considered the pride of Sinnoh not only for becoming an undefeated Champion and continuing to hold that title for almost ten years, but also by becoming Master of the Champion League. The Champion League was a League that was only available for trainers who had beaten a region's victory tournament, Elite Four or Champions of their Regions. It was there that they could all battle one another in a massive tournament in order to become Master of the Champion League; the one who was considered to be the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in the world. Currently Cynthia held that title and was considered the most powerful Pokemon Champion ever.

Then came the Unova Region and while they were not known for having any unique members of the Elite Four they did have one that brought them pride. Before, Sinnoh held the record for the youngest Elite Four Member. That being Aaron, who became one at nineteen, but not long after he joined that record was shattered by the Unova Elite Four member named Caitlin who became a member when she was eighteen. She was also the third strongest of them beating the only other girl of the group. A girl named Shauntal; a master of Ghost Type Pokemon and a famous writer. The ones who were stronger than them were the boys of the group. Above Caitlin and second strongest of the Unova Elite Four was a man named Grimsley, a master of Dark Type Pokemon. He was an okay man, but he loved to gamble a little too much. Above him was the strongest of the Unova Elite Four, a man named Marshal and a master of Fighting Type Pokemon. He was a very eccentric man who boldly proclaimed his strength and fellow apprentice of Alder, the Champion of Unova. Finally was Alder, the Champion of Unova. Like Cynthia he was a master of various types of Pokemon, but unlike Cynthia, Alder had no desire to be the top Champion. He was content with a travelling life as he constantly travelled all around the Unova Region. Despite his lazy and rather hermit-like lifestyle Alder was champion for a reason and had yet to be defeated in many years.

Finally came the Kalos Region. Like Sinnoh before them Kalos was unique by introducing two new Pokemon types that had never before been seen in the ranks of the Elite Four. The first of the Kalos Elite Four was a master of Fire Type Pokemon and news reporter. Her name was Malva and despite her loyalty to the Elite Four she seemed to be a little shady. The second of the Elite Four was one of the ones who introduced a new type to the ranks. He was a top class chef and master of Water Type Pokemon named Siebold. After him was the second strongest of the Kalos Elite Four and a master of the Steel Type. He was a very honorable and chivalrous man named Wikstrom. Finally the strongest of the Kalos Elite Four and a master of the Dragon Type, much like Drake, named Drasna. She was a relaxed middle aged woman and nothing seemed to faze her, which made her an excellent battler. Finally there was the Champion of Kalos; the lovely and beautiful, famous actress named Diantha. Diantha was a tough a battler as she was as famous as an actress. She hardly got any private time so she was known for using her acting abilities to disguise herself so she could go out in public. She was also a big lover of deserts.

Thinking about all of that made Ash realize he had to find out which order his Elite Four would go in. They were all incredibly strong, but they had to be placed in an order. If Ash had to guess he would say that Ritchie was the strongest of them, but the others could still surprise him.

"Hey guys" he called to them. "I need to discuss something with you all." All of them stopped their training and ran up to Ash.

"What's up Ash" Morrison asked.

"I've been thinking about a few things" Ash said. "Every Elite Four Group is ranked on a power scale from least strong to strongest. We need to figure out how our ranking system is going to work."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Ritchie admitted. "How do you recommend we do it?"

"I was thinking it like this" Ash said. "Everyone will battle each other like Ritchie against Serena, Morrison and Brock and then Serena against Morrison and Brock and finally Brock and Morrison. After that it'll be a one on one battle with all of you picking one of my fully evolved Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon to battle against. And then we'll tally up the total amount of wins and determine it then."

"I like your ideas" Morrison grinned. "Let's do it."

SCENE CHANGE

Ritchie stood in the battlefield and faced Serena "This won't be like our first battle Ritchie" Serena said. "I'm determined to defeat you."

"Keep that fire in your eyes Serena" Ritchie grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. Now then, Electivire, time to shine." Ritchie let out his Electivire, who let out a loud roar as lightning spewed from its body.

Serena smirked and pulled out her own Pokeball "I'm fired up; go Delphox." Out of her Pokeball came Serena's starter Pokemon, her Delphox. Both Pokemon stared one another down intently. Brock and Morrison sat on the sidelines eager to see the battle.

Ash stood in the middle acting as the referee "Ready" he called looking between them. "Begin." He ran back as their battle began.

"Delphox, flamethrower" Serena called. Delphox built up a large flamethrower attack.

"Electivire, thunderbolt, let's go" Ritchie countered. Electivire built up a massive thunderbolt and both Pokemon launched their attacks simultaneously. The attacks collided in a massive explosion that kicked up a lot of dust. "Now use Focus Blast." Electivire built up the attack before launching it into the dust.

"Delphox, dodge and use mystical fire" Serena ordered. Delphox jumped and avoided the Focus Blast before twirling her hand and launching a large blast of flames at Electivire that hit dead on.

"Electivire use Bulldoze" Ritchie called. Electivire flipped back up before slamming both hands onto the ground creating a massive shockwave that hit Delphox head on.

'Electivire knows ground moves' Serena thought shocked. "Don't give up Delphox, let's hit that beast with Fire Blast." Delphox jumped back up before launching a large blast of fire in the shape of a kanji symbol. Electivire dodged it, but Delphox dashed until she was right in front of it. "Fire Spin now" she shouted. Delphox roared and launched a large blast of flames at Electivire at point blank range.

Ritchie was wide eyed at the quick attack while Serena smirked. "Electivire, you okay" Ritchie called. Electivire jumped from the flames looking scorched, but okay. "That was pretty good Serena, but it'll take a lot more fire power to defeat my Electivire."

"Trust me, I plan on it" Serena smirked. "Delphox, use Psyshock." Delphox raised her wand and formed a swirling mass of blue and purple energy before launching it at Electivire.

"Use Agility to dodge it" Ritchie countered. Electivire managed to dodge the attack, but Delphox did not relent. The attack was launched again and again.

"Your Electivire is strong, but even it can't keep this up forever" Serena smirked. Before long the Psyshock hit the ground next to Electivire hurting it from the backlash. "Told you" she smirked. "Flame Charge, let's go." Delphox was surrounded in flames before charging at Electivire.

"Wild Charge now" Ritchie countered. Electivire was covered in lightning before charging at Delphox. Both of them hit each other resulting in quite a standoff before Electivire broke through and struck Delphox head on.

"Delphox, no" Serena cried.

"Alright Electivire use Electro Ball" Ritchie shouted. Electivire formed an electric ball in its hands before launching it where it hit Delphox.

"Delphox are you okay" Serena asked. Delphox was panting and looking exhausted, but could still stand. "Alright Delphox, Electivire may be strong, but we can beat it in speed and we've got a secret weapon. Use Light Screen." Delphox was then enveloped in a bright yellow glow.

Ritchie widened his eyes before gritting his teeth 'She prepared this move for me.' The effects of all of Ritchie's thunder attacks would now be cut in half. 'The only other moves Electivire knows are fighting and one ground type move. The fighting type moves won't be very effective, but if I can weaken Delphox enough I can win.'

"Alright Delphox, we can win this" Serena called with confidence. "Now use Will-o-Wisp" she ordered Delphox formed a dark fireball on her wand before launching it at Electivire.

"Dodge and use Agility" Ritchie ordered. Electivire dodged and began running all around Delphox trying to make it dizzy.

"I don't think so" Serena smirked. "Delphox, time to show off your Ballet moves." Delphox also smirked and stood on her toes before she began swirling rapidly "Now use fire spin." Delphox cried out as she released a large stream of fire that shot out in the entire area creating a large fire tornado.

"Whoa" Morrison was amazed. "How'd she do that Brock?"

"By having Delphox spin like that Serena knew it would increase the range of the fire spin attack" Brock explained. "Since Delphox was spinning so rapidly the velocity in which Fire Spin would be released would be much higher giving it a longer range of attack."

Electivire jumped out of the flames even more scorched up and panting, but still standing. 'I can't let Electivire keep getting hit like that.' "Alright Electivire let's try this one more time; use Bulldoze." Electivire initiated the Bulldoze attack.

"That won't work" Serena declared. "Delphox jump." Delphox did indeed jump making Ritchie smirk. Serena widened her eyes when instead of using the Bulldoze attack Electivire instead jumped into the air using its antennae to grab Delphox. "A fake out" she gasped.

"Exactly, and you walked right into it" Ritchie smirked. "Now use Bulldoze." With Delphox in its grip Electivire went towards the ground slamming Delphox down hard as well as giving it a point blank Bulldoze attack causing the ground to implode.

When the dust cleared Electivire was seen standing over a downed Delphox. Ash was about to step up and announce Ritchie as the winner when Delphox's eyes snapped open. They turned a completely different color; from obsidian black to burning red. Delphox shot up with a roar as blue flames exploded off her body making Ritchie, Brock, Morrison and Ash go wide eyed at the sheer amount of heat that Delphox was releasing.

"That's Blaze" Morrison gasped.

Serena was also wide eyed, but a smile came to her face a moment later "You always come through for me Delphox. Thank you so much; now let's end this. Use Flamethrower." Delphox screamed before unleashing a massive flamethrower attack that struck Electivire head on.

"Electivire no" Ritchie cried out.

"Now us Mystical Fire" Serena shouted. Delphox charged and launched her signature attack.

"Electivire use wild charge now" Ritchie shouted hastily. Electivire was surrounded in lightning before charging at Delphox just as the attack was launched. Delphox launched the attack and Electivire charged right into it and kept charging forward getting closer and closer. "Now use Thunder Punch" Ritchie roared. Electivire roared as its fist was encased in lightning before punching at point blank range. The resulting clash between both attacks caused a massive explosion. Ritchie and Serena were nearly blown off their feet. Everyone shielded their faces from the dust in the explosion and could only wait until it cleared.

A few tense minutes later and the dust did clear it showed both Electivire and Delphox still standing, but both were looking very injured and on their last legs. Then Delphox gave out a tiny groan before falling forward onto the ground unable to continue.

Ash stepped forward "Delphox is unable to battle; the winner is Electivire."

Ritchie grinned "Excellent work Electivire." Electivire gave a proud roar before wincing in pain. "I'll get you fixed up in a jiffy. For now take a rest" and with that he returned Electivire to its Pokeball.

Serena crouched down by Delphox as the Fox Pokemon looked up. Serena softly comforted her Pokemon "You did your best Delphox and I'm so proud of you. I'll give your fur a nice brushing tonight." Delphox cooed softly at Serena.

The matches got better and it became obvious to everyone when Ritchie was the strongest. He defeated Morrison's Skarmory with his Magnezone and he even defeated Brock's Kabutops with his Ampharos. Then Ash and Ritchie battled and Ritchie used his Raichu to combat against Ash's Dragonite. This was like a rematch from their last battle only both of them were still a Pikachu and a Dragonair respectively.

It was a long fought battle that lasted nearly twenty minutes, but in the end both of them knocked each other out resulting in a draw.

After that came Morrison who came in second place. He managed to defeat Brock's Aurorus with his Aggron, but his Steelix lost to Serena's Houndoom. In the end it was Morrison's Metagross vs. Ash's Metagross and Morrison came out on top when he just barely managed to defeat Ash's Metagross. However his own Metagross would need about a week's worth of rest before battling again.

Brock and Serena tied for last place though as although Brock managed to beat Serena's Talonflame with his Aerodactyl, but his Tyrantrum lost to Ash's Salamence leaving Brock's record as 1-3. Serena had lost to Ritchie's Electivire and Brock's Aerodactyl, but she won against Morrison's Steelix leaving her record at 1-2. The records went as followed.

Ritchie: 3-0-1

Morrison: 2-2

Serena: 1-2

Brock: 1-3

If Serena could defeat Ash's Pokemon she'd have the same record as Morrison and then the two of them would have a rematch to determine second and third place and if she lost Brock and her would have a battle to determine third and fourth place.

Serena and Ash faced one another before Ash smirked and sent out his Pokemon. In a flash Ash's Goodra appeared with a soft coo and a smile. Serena had to really think on this since Goodra, like a lot of Dragon Pokemon, were resistant to Fire type attacks. So she'd have to pick a dual variant.

Soon she made her decision "Alright let's get fired up Lampent" she called releasing her floating Lamp Pokemon.

"Lampent, good choice" Ritchie said. "She'll have more variety to attack with since Goodra is resistant to fire type attacks."

"Alright Serena, time to show me how good you've become" Ash said.

"I'll show you, no… I'll prove it" she declared as confidently as she could. "Lampent, tell me, are you ready for the next step?" Lampent turned and gave a small nod with a sound of confirmation. "Thank you" she said before pulling out a small purple stone.

"Is that what I think it is" Morrison stared wide eyed.

"It is" Brock said seriously. "A Dusk Stone. With it Serena can evolve Lampent into a Chandelure." Serena walked up to Lampent and patted her small Pokemon with a smile before gently pressing the stone to its head. Lampent was enveloped in a bright glow. Through the glow Lampent began to morph until it was a much bigger size with multiple fires around its body.

Lampent was now a Chandelure.

Throughout the sight Ash just smiled; he was glad he taught Serena the importance of evolution. When it came to stones they should only be used if the Pokemon was ready for it. Serena had held onto that Dusk Stone for a long time and now it was going to pay off; he just knew it would.

"Alright Chandelure, let's do this" Serena proclaimed. "Use Shadow Ball." Chandelure formed a shadow ball before launching.

"Goodra, Dragon Breath" Ash countered. Goodra launched a thick green beam of energy from its mouth just as Chandelure launched a shadow ball. Both attacks hit and exploded in midair. "Now use Dragon Rush."

"It won't do us much good, but counter it with Flame Charge" Serena called out. Goodra surrounded itself in blue energy before charging while Chandelure surrounded itself in red flames before charging. Both Pokemon met in a mighty clash with both of them trying to push each other back until eventually they realized it was a stalemate. "Now use Night Shade." Chandelure's eyes glowed before it launched a ray of darkness from its eyes.

"Dodge it" Ash said. Goodra flew up into the air "Now use Dragon Pulse." Goodra formed a green ball of energy before firing it. The attack hit sending Chandelure flying backwards.

"Chandelure" Serena cried. "Are you alright." Chandelure gave a firm nod, but Serena was still worried. 'Goodra has many advantages over me. I need to think of a way to defeat it and fast. Fast? Wait that's it' she thought. "Chandelure use Flame Charge." Without hesitating Chandelure did just that and charged.

"Dragon Rush" Ash said simply. Goodra was surrounded in blue energy before charging. 'Serena knows that won't work; what's she planning?' The two Pokemon got within a foot of each other before…

"Now duck" Serena shouted. Chandelure dived down and managed to avoid the Dragon Rush making Ash widen his eyes. "Now use Dark Pulse" she called. Chandelure turned and shot a Dark Pulse right into Goodra's back making the gooey dragon cry out. "Alright Chandelure you did it" Serena cheered.

"It's not over yet" Ash smirked. "Goodra use Flamethrower." Goodra flipped and launched a massive flamethrower that struck Chandelure head on. The fire hit Chandelure making Ash narrow his eyes 'She didn't even try to make Chandelure move.' He understood when he saw the flames vanish and Chandelure glowing brightly. '"I get it; Chandelure's ability is Flash Fire."

"Correct and you know what that means" Serena smirked.

"It means that all of Serena's Fire Type attacks will be powered up tremendously" Ritchie said.

"Yeah" Brock agreed. "Even though Goodra is resistant to Fire-Type attacks, ones that are powered up with Flash Fire will still do some damage."

"Alright Chandelure, time to show them your real power" Serena called. "Use Overheat." Chandelure gave a long battle cry before unleashing a massive torrent of flames. The flames hit Goodra head on.

"Endure it Goodra, you can do it" Ash called. Goodra tried, but the flames were incredibly hot "Alright Goodra, use Aqua Tail." Goodra cried out and jetted out of the flames and flew towards Chandelure with its tail glowing blue.

"Chandelure, dodge it" Serena called. Chandelure dodged as Goodra shot past it, but landed on the ground and with a twirl struck Chandelure head on sending it flying. "Chandelure" Serena cried. Chandelure recovered "Alright, get in close and use Shadow Ball." Chandelure charged, but looked incredibly sluggish.

"Aqua Tail again" Ash called. Goodra charged at a much faster pace before slamming Chandelure again with an Aqua Tail.

"What" Serena said shocked. "Chandelure could've easily dodged it, but it's so slow now. Wait…" she looked closely and saw some goo on Chandelure's body. "Is that… goo?"

Ash smirked "That's Goodra Hidden Ability: Gooey. Once Goodra makes physical contact with the opponent they become a lot slower. Chandelure is too slow to run away now. You fought well Serena, but now it's over."

"Not yet; not as long as we can battle" Serena stated. "Shadow Ball let's go." Chandelure launched a shadow ball at Goodra, who dodged it.

"Use Dragon Rush" Ash stated. Goodra surrounded itself in blue energy once more before charging at Chandelure ready to end this.

"Use Dark Pulse, quickly" Serena shouted. Chandelure launched a swirling ray of darkness that hit Goodra, but Goodra was slowly breaking through it and refused to be stopped. 'Just a little closer… just a little closer' she thought as Goodra was almost close enough. Finally when Goodra broke through Dark Pulse did Serena shout "Now, use Shadow Ball." Chandelure built up a shadow ball and launched it at point blank range causing a pretty massive explosion. Once more everyone had to shield their eyes from the dust and debris and wait for it to clear.

When it did clear everyone stared in surprise at the outcome. Goodra and Chandelure were both on the ground unmoving. Brock, acting as referee, announced "Chandelure and Goodra are both unable to battle. The match ends in a draw."

Well that made everything a little confusing. The results of everyone's battling now stood as this:

Ritchie: 3-0-1

Morrison: 2-2

Serena: 1-2-1

Brock: 1-3

Ritchie clearly had the best record so he was the top of the Elite Four followed by Morrison who had two straight wins. Serena and Brock both had one win, but Serena had two loses and a tie with Ash whereas Brock had three loses.

Brock acknowledged Serena as the better battler and so Serena got to the title as Third of the Elite Four while Brock took Fourth. Now they were one step closer to their dream; everything was set up and prepared. Mr. Goodshow would be in for one big surprise.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Master of Legends (Chapter Seven)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Three more years of solid training had passed and now it was time; Ash had called Mr. Goodshow and made an appointment with him so all of them could go in and speak to him. The week before they were to meet Ash got the itch and set out with Mew.

Riding atop his Latios, Ash followed Mew for about an hour until they came across a massive rainbow in the sky. It was there they saw a massive bird that looked a bit like a phoenix with multi-colored wings. A rainbow seemed to flow from the wings every time the Pokemon flapped.

Ash stared in awe at the majestic Pokemon before scanning it. "Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. Ho-Oh's feathers are in seven different colors. Legend says that anyone who sees a Ho-Oh is promised eternal happiness."

'Eternal happiness' Ash thought before Ho-Oh seemed to spot him. The Rainbow Pokemon widened its eyes before hastily flying towards him. "Get ready Latios, Mew" he said hastily. Both of them got ready with Mew ready to deflect any possible attacks and Latios ready to counterattack.

'Chosen One, is it you' Ho-Oh spoke in a female voice.

'Telepathy' Ash thought. He shouldn't be surprised, all Legendary Pokemon could speak Telepathy if they so wished to. It was more common in Psychic type though "Chosen One" Ash said confused. "What does that mean?"

Ho-Oh seemed surprised 'You don't know. I thought Mew or the others would've told you by now.' Ash looked at Mew only to see her giggle sheepishly. Looking to Latios, he saw the Eon Pokemon looking a little awkward. 'You both forgot didn't you' Ho-Oh spoke in a tone that sounded like a mother scolding a child.

Both of them looked embarrassed making Ho-Oh sigh. "Excuse me Ho-Oh, but could you please tell me what you mean by Chosen One" Ash asked.

'Ah, of course' Ho-Oh spoke in a rather flustered tone. Her flustered tone turned into a very serious tone. 'I'm sure you know of the legend of Arceus right?'

"Yes" Ash replied. "Arceus was born from an egg when the world was still in chaos. After the awakening Arceus' powers awoke and Arceus then made Time, Space, Matter and Antimatter and then created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to guard them. After that Arceus created spirit and the Lake Guardians known as Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie with Mesprit embodying emotion, Azelf embodying willpower and Uxie embodying knowledge. After that Arceus fell into slumber."

Ho-Oh smiled 'You are very knowledgeable about our legends. That is indeed correct, but you must know that Arceus awakened seventeen years ago for one single purpose. To create his Chosen One.'

"There's that term again" Ash said. "What is 'Chosen One'? What does it mean?"

'The Chosen One speaks of a human born into this world' Ho-Oh began. 'The legend is that one human will be born into this world that will create an eternal balance between Human and Pokemon. He alone shall be known as the most powerful Pokemon Master in all of history surpassing all before him and none after him will be able to match him. The Chosen One alone has the power to tame the spirits of the Legendary Pokemon of this world and he alone is the only one who has the power to train them. That chosen one was born seventeen years ago from a human mother and the power of the God of Pokemon. It is you Ash? You are Arceus' Champion, the Chosen One.'

Ash was in shock. How could he not be? He was just told that he was going to be the one destined to create eternal balance between Pokemon and humans. Not only that, but the questions in his childhood suddenly made sense. Ash constantly asked his mother about his father, but each time she had said that he was a Pokemon trainer out on a journey. It was a lie; Arceus had used his own power to conceive Ash so Ash had no father, just his mother.

"Mew" his faithful starter Pokemon flew up to Ash trying to comfort him. Latios cooed softly to Ash as well.

'Do not feel despair' Ho-Oh said gently. 'Our father, Arceus, works in mysterious ways, but he's always done it in the best interests for both humans and Pokemon. That being said, there is something I need to ask you, oh Chosen One.'

Ash looked up "Okay" he finally said. "You can call me Ash though."

Ho-Oh smiled 'I will remember that. I have actually been searching for you for a while now. There is an emergency in Alamos Town in the Sinnoh Region. Dialga and Palkia are fighting and if it continues the entire dimension will cease to exist. A Darkrai that lives near the town is trying to stop them, but it's not working. Your help is needed.'

Ash was wide eyed as he thought of this situation. Dialga and Palkia were members of the Creation Trio, two of the three very first Pokemon that were ever created. If they were fighting then nothing was good especially if their fighting threatened this world. It could potentially draw out Giratina as well and then things would truly turn bad.

"Let's go, hurry" Ash said quickly. "Mew, return for now" he called back his starter Pokemon and reattached the pokeball to his neck. "Fly Latios, show me how fast you can truly go" he said. Latios gave out a roar before jetting off. Tucking in his wings Latios flew so fast that Ash had to pull some goggles out from his backpack just to see. Even Ho-Oh, who was coming with them, had trouble keeping up with them.

They flew all the way to Alamos Town where they found Dialga and Palkia battling. Most of the town was completely destroyed and a Darkrai was trying to stop them while simultaneously protecting some man and woman. Darkrai launched a dark pulse at Dialga, but Dialga treated it as though it was a bug bite before launching a hyper beam at Darkrai.

"Latios, Luster Purge now" Ash shouted. Latios hastily launched his signature attack and managed to divert the hyper beam, but not outright stop it. That showed how powerful Dialga truly was and it was a testament to Ash's training methods that Latios became that strong.

Ash flew down and stopped in front of Darkrai and the two humans. "Get out of the city I'll take care of this" he told them.

"W-Wait" the girl tried to say.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Ash said. "Darkrai, you're protecting them right?" Darkrai stared at Ash before grunting and nodding "Good then get them out of the city. Leave Dialga and Palkia to me."

"But you can't take them by yourself" the man shouted at him. "Even with a Latios you can't beat them both."

"Look the more time we spend arguing the more the danger increases" Ash shouted right back. "If Dialga and Palkia continue this fight then this whole dimension could be destroyed. Even worse, Giratina could show up and then we've got a real problem. Now get out of the town." Darkrai grabbed them both and flew from the city.

With that Ash faced the raging Pokemon "Alright Latios, we'll fight them Dragon with Dragon." Latios nodded and flew off towards them while Ash pulled out three Pokeballs. "Help us out Rayquaza, Dragonite, Salamence." Out of the Pokeballs came Ash's other Dragon type Legendary and his two most powerful Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon.

"Rayquaza, you and Salamence will take on Dialga" Ash ordered. "Dragonite, assist Latios with Palkia." All of the Pokemon gave a roar and obeyed. Salamence charged Dialga and unleashed a massive hyper beam that struck Dialga head on making the Temporal Pokemon cry out. Simultaneously Dragonite launched its own hyper beam and struck Palkia the Spatial Pokemon flying back.

Both Pokemon recovered and roared at them for interrupting their fight before both of them roared and launched their signature technique. "Rayquaza use Dragon Ascent and Latios, use Luster Purge" Ash shouted. Both of his legendary Pokemon launched their own signature techniques. Latios' launched a pink ray of energy that clashed with Palkia's Spacial Rend and managed to stop it. Meanwhile Rayquaza was surrounded in green energy before diving head first into Dialga's Roar of Time attack. It was a fierce standoff until Salamence launched a hyper beam into Dialga's side. The attack caused enough distraction for Rayquaza's signature attack to strike head on.

Meanwhile Latios and Dragonite flew around each other rapidly before ramming Palkia with a simultaneous Giga Impact. While Palkia was sent flying off and impacted harshly onto the ground Ash knew it wasn't nearly enough to stop Palkia. "Dragonite and Latios, keep using a combination of Dragon Pulse and Dragon Breath to weaken Palkia's defense" Ash ordered.

Meanwhile he shouted to Rayquaza and Salamence "Both of you use Brick Break and Rock Smash to weaken Dialga's defense." Both Pokemon roared in confirmation and did just that. Ash knew that despite Dialga being part Steel type was resistant to fire type attacks being part Dragon. The only ones that really damaged it were fighting and ground type attacks. He had to play this safely or else it would end in disaster.

His Pokemon were following his orders perfectly flying all around the area at fast speeds avoiding the attacks of the two Legends. Because of their rage induced states they were not focusing on strategic ways to win, but just rage induced power.

Salamence and Rayquaza's fighting type attacks were doing Dialga some serious damage and the combined dragon attacks from Latios and Dragonite were wearing Palkia out. One final attack from all four of them sent the two Legendary's flying. "Alright" Ash breathed. "That might've calmed them down." However suddenly their eyes opened and both Pokemon shot back up roaring once more making Ash scowl. "No choice, I'll have to catch them to make them stop" he said. He got two Pokeballs ready "All of you use Giga Impact" Ash called.

All of his Pokemon charged at Dialga and Palkia surrounding themselves in purple energy before slamming right into them. Shooting up they looked down as Dialga and Palkia collapsed. Ash tossed the two Pokeballs at them. They were sucked into the pokeballs where they landed on the ground and slightly twitched for a bit while the center blinked red. A few seconds later the blinking stopped and the balls went still signifying a successful capture.

Ash sighed in relief and had Latios fly down. Once down he picked up both pokeballs and looked at them. "Alright" he breathed. "Hopefully after they've calmed down a bit I can convince them to put this town back together. Luckily we stopped them before things got truly bad."

Right after Ash said that a massive hyper beam struck right next to Ash causing a massive explosion that nearly decimated the remains of the town. Ash was sent flying and blacked out only for Dragonite to fly down and catch him while Salamence went and grabbed Latios, who had also been blasted by the attack.

Dragonite looked at her trainer and gasped when she saw him. His entire right sleeve had been ripped off with his right arm being burned pretty badly. His face was also slightly scorched, but the worst was a massive slash wound that went from the right side of his jawline diagonally up his face, under his right eye and partly onto his forehead stopping above his nose. It was dripping blood freely.

Ash groaned as he woke up panting "D-Dragonite" he gasped. His dragon Pokemon held him in her arms gently while Salamence landed with a wounded Latios. All of them huddled around him with concern as Ash slowly regained his bearings before sitting up only to cry out and clench his hand over his face. He looked up and gasped in shock.

For good reason too. Above him was a massive draconic looking Pokemon with large scaly black wings, six clawed legs, and two sideways protruding horns and around its head, matching the horns, was a golden crown-like object.

"Giratina" Ash gasped. Rayquaza was still in the sky facing Giratina and growling angrily at it for daring to attack Ash and Latios when their backs were turned. With Dragonite's help Ash stood up "I was afraid of this." This was the second worst case scenario for Ash. The first was the fight destroying the dimension and the second was Giratina showing up as the damage Dialga and Palkia caused by fighting each other damages all dimensions including the Antimatter Dimension that Giratina inhabited.

"This is gonna be troublesome; Latios return" Ash said recalling the Eon Pokemon. He was too injured to keep fighting. But that was a problem; Mew was very strong, one of his strongest Pokemon, but against the might of Giratina, who legend says was the very first Pokemon that Arceus created as well as being the Master of Dialga and Palkia, was out of her league. Salamence and Dragonite were tired from all the fighting against Dialga and Palkia. Rayquaza might be able to defeat Giratina, but that's a big might. They were in a tight corner.

'Chosen One' came Ho-Oh's heavenly voice. Ash turned to Ho-Oh as the Rainbow Pokemon landed in front of him. Ho-Oh reached out with one feather and gently touched Ash. Ash, himself, felt a heavenly feeling surround him and all of his pain seemed to just ebb away. When Ash pulled his hand away all that was left was a blood stain on his hand and face plus one more scar to add to his collection. 'Allow me to assist you.'

"Ho-Oh" Ash said surprised.

Ho-Oh smiled 'You are the Chosen One. A Legendary Pokemon will follow you willingly. I am no different. Allow me to join and assist you.'

Ash stared in shock before a smile came to his face. "Alright then." He turned to his other Pokemon "You did a good job you guys. Take a long break" he said returning both his Dragonite and Salamence. With that he climbed atop Ho-Oh "Alright Ho-Oh let's do this." Ho-Oh cried out in agreement and flew up to fight with Rayquaza.

The two Pokemon were face to face with the mighty Giratina, perhaps the scarcest Pokemon in the world after Arceus himself. 'Alright' Ash thought trying to calm himself. 'Legend says that Giratina is a dual Ghost/Dragon Type. That combination makes Giratina immune to Normal and Fighting Types, but weak against Ghost, Ice, Dragon, Dark and Fairy Types. It's also resistant to fire type attacks. I think I can do it.' "Rayquaza use ice beam" Ash shouted. Rayquaza built up a large ice beam before firing it. Giratina flew and avoided the ice beam "Now Ho-Oh use Sky Attack." Ho-Oh screech and flew at Giratina becoming enveloped in energy before slamming right into Giratina. Giratina roared before launching a swirling mass of black wind at Ho-Oh.

"Fly" Ash shouted. Ho-Oh took off flying as fast she could. They avoided the ominous wind attack, but Giratina was now flying after them launching more attacks that forced them to take evasive action to avoid them. The attacks slammed into the ground creating big explosions. "Rayquaza, Dragon Ascent attack" Ash shouted. Rayquaza glowed before charging and striking Giratina. Giratina roared before its tail glowed and it struck Rayquaza sending it flying to the ground. "Rayquaza, no" Ash shouted.

Gritting his teeth Ash had Ho-Oh turn around "Ariel Ace now" he shouted. Ho-Oh launched herself at Giratina and struck head on sending Giratina flying back "Now, a Sky Attack" he shouted. Ho-Oh's sky attack hit dead on sending Giratina falling through the sky. "Alright, one more Sky Attack."

Ho-Oh charged right at Giratina only for Giratina to suddenly vanish. "What, where did it go" Ash gasped. He then heard a roar from behind him; he turned only to see Giratina charging an attack where it hit dead on sending them both falling through the air. 'Damn it. That was Giratina's Shadow Force attack' Ash thought angry that he didn't see it coming.

Ho-Oh had taken some serious damage from the attack and Ash only had two other attacks to use since Ho-Oh's primary moves revolved around fire type attacks and Giratina was resistant to fire moves. If they got out of this and Ho-Oh really did come with him then he'd resolve to teach Ho-Oh moves other than fire type attacks.

"You okay Ho-Oh" Ash asked.

'I am fine, but I can only withstand maybe two more hits from Giratina' Ho-Oh replied. 'He's very strong.' That did not bode well with Ash, but he nodded in understanding. Giratina then charged another attack 'That's Dragon Pulse' Ho-Oh recognized.

"Use your Flamethrower to stop it and then charge with a Sky Attack" Ash said. Ho-Oh did just that as Giratina fired its attack. Ho-Oh fired her own and the attack hit causing a massive explosion that blanketed the area in smoke. After that Ho-Oh charged through the smoke with a Sky Attack, however Giratina disappeared again. "It's Shadow Force again, watch out" Ash warned.

The two of them looked around rapidly for Giratina, but the Renegade Pokemon appeared behind them and was about to attack when Rayquaza appeared and blasted it near point blank range with a Dragon Breath attack. Giratina roared and was launched to the ground.

"Rayquaza" Ash called joyfully. Rayquaza turned and nodded with a small growl. "Alright, guys, let's finish this now. Rayquaza use Dragon Ascent and Ho-Oh use Sky Attack, full power and don't hold back." Both Pokemon roared and forced all of their energy into their attacks before charging and slamming into Giratina simultaneously causing a very massive explosion.

Giratina was thrown clear and landed hard on the ground. Ash wasted no time and had Ho-Oh fly over to Giratina where Ash threw a Pokeball at the Renegade Pokemon. It hit and Giratina was sucked into the Pokeball. The ball landed on the ground and began twitching and blinking and continued to do so for almost two minutes before going still. Ash breathed a sigh of relief at it all being over at last.

SCENE CHANGE

After a day of rest Ash released Palkia and found out everything that happened. Apparently Palkia thought that Dialga had entered its territory and they fought. It was found out to be false and all a simple misunderstanding. After that Ash asked that Palkia return Alamos Town back to normal. Palkia did and humbly apologized for the destruction.

Dialga also apologized to the town as well. Giratina apologized to Ash for the attack as it was a misunderstanding on the Renegade Pokemon's part as it thought that Ash was an enemy. Giratina was only trying to discipline Dialga and Palkia for their fighting. They were all much calmer now as they were now Pokemon of the Chosen One.

Ash's captures didn't end there as he was confronted by the Darkrai of the town, whom he found out had been living in that town protecting the descendant of the one who protected him many years ago. Now that that person was travelling the world with her love Darkrai needed a new purpose. So Darkrai requested to come with Ash and Ash agreed.

H-Oh was also serious on her proposal; she did want to come with Ash and she came with him willingly as well. For Ash, this was a new record; five new Pokemon in one sitting. Ash would have to place a big order to Larry for this one.

Larry was a person who constructed Pokeballs for a living. Legendary Pokemon were unique and Ash wanted his own Pokeballs to be unique so ever since he captured a full team of Legendary Pokemon he sought out someone who could construct custom made Master balls in the likelihood of the Legendary Pokemon he captured. Master balls were the strongest type of Pokeball that existed and could capture a Pokemon instantly no matter how strong they were.

Meeting Larry the next morning Ash placed the order for five new Master Balls in the likelihood of Ho-Oh, Darkrai, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. The order tool about three days, but it was well worth it.

Ho-Oh's Pokeball was the normal white on the bottom and red on top, but the red had green feather designs running on the side and a golden feather running along the center top of the pokeball.

Darkrai's Pokeball was all black with the middle of the pokeball being red in a zigzag formation like the appendage around Darkrai's mouth. The top of the pokeball had a single green circle design while a white tuff design was on the top of the pokeball and fluttered down the back of the pokeball.

Palkia's Pokeball was all white with pink tribal designs going all along the pokeball that all converged on the center while the center was a bright pink color similar to the Lustrous Orb.

Dialga's Pokeball was in the similar design of Palkia's except it was dark blue with silver tribal marks going around it all leading to the center while the center was a bright blue color similar to the Adamant Orb.

Giratina's Pokeball was all gray in color with the center of the Pokeball designed with Giratina's golden crown-like appendages going vertically up the center and connecting in the back while black and red wing designs went horizontally across the pokeball.

That was that for Ash, but it wasn't it for another of his Elite Four members.

Four years ago when Ritchie was only thirteen he had an encounter with Kanto's most notorious group of villains known as Team Rocket. They were a group that was known for stealing Pokemon from trainers all over the Kanto and Johto Region and also set out to capture rare Pokemon.

Ritchie met a group of three; a girl names Jesse, a boy named James and the most bizarre of all, a talking Meowth. They were after his Pokemon after seeing him battle in a local tournament. Ritchie swiftly defeated them all with his Raichu.

For six months afterwards he had to deal with them over and over again almost on a daily basis. Ritchie was getting very ticked off at this repetitiveness as it was time consuming and cutting into his training. The next time he met them he had his Raichu use Zap Cannon to paralyze them long enough so he could call Officer Jenny.

While he waited for them he learned more about them, after they finally stopped screaming at him that is. It turn out Jesse was orphaned at a young age and initially tried to become a nurse before joining Team Rocket, but was unable to so she tried to become a Pokemon Nurse, but it didn't work out in the end. After that she enrolled herself in Pokemon Tech, but promptly failed and dropped out along with James and joined a Bike Gang with him. After leaving they became a part of Team Rocket on bad terms until Meowth became their partner.

James was originally from a wealthy family of Millionaires, but he did not belong in high society as he had no interest in it. Things only got worse when his parents made him get engaged to a girl named Jessebelle who was such a control freak that she drove him crazy. He finally couldn't take it and ran away from home where he eventually joined Team Rocket with Jesse.

Then there was Meowth; his story was very sad. He was abandoned as a mere kitten and when trying to get food was hung up by his paws by a butcher where he saw a film that depicted a Meowth in Hollywood. Excited Meowth set out for Hollywood only to find out it was nothing like the movies said. He was treated just like another stray Pokemon and almost starved to death, but a group of Meowth's led by a Persian saved him and took care of him. He stayed with them for many years and stole lots of food and lived happily until he met a female Meowth cutely named 'Meowzie.' He tried to impress her, but she cruelly rejected him saying he was poor, had nothing to offer and that she preferred humans. After that Meowth went through a painstaking process of learning how to be human. He learned to speak the human language and walk like a human. It was hard as it hurt his vocal chords trying to talk and trying to run on two legs as opposed to four made him get caught so many times. Finally after learning everything he approached Meowzie again only to be rejected once more when she called him a freak. Heartbroken Meowth remembered the first human word he understood – "Rocket" – and as such was inspired to join Team Rocket. After he did he became Giovanni's personal pet and servant and did his job for a while, but ended up failing and was sub-sequentially replaced by a Persian and assigned to Jesse and James.

Now Ritchie wasn't an overly emotional person; he didn't wear them on his sleeve. However hearing Meowth's story made Ritchie actually shed tears. Meowth was absolutely shocked that a human would shed tears for him.

Ritchie then spoke "I can see why you're all like this. Bad upbringings leads to bad lives. I feel sympathetic to you guys, I really do. But the crimes you've committed can't be overlooked. Listen, I can't promise anything, but if you guys can pay your debt to society then I'll help you guys see a better life." He spoke this to Jesse and James. Turning to Meowth he spoke "Unfortunately the penalty for Pokemon who commit these crimes is not so easy. They won't let you go free Meowth; depending on your crimes they'll either lock you up in a Pokemon Shelter to be rehabilitated or… sentence you to euthanasia." Meowth gulped and went wide eyed at such a possibility, but Ritchie's next words made him freeze completely. "I can help you though; the Meowth with Team Rocket is only known to be walking on two legs, not speaking the human language. I can say you escaped when in reality you'll be with me. I can help you start a new life Meowth and… I'll make you stronger then you've ever been."

Meowth stared up at Ritchie as he held his hand out. Meowth stared at it and back to his friends; the only friends he had ever known. Jesse and James stared back for a moment before James smiled and nodded. Meowth looked back and reached out before grabbing Ritchie's hand and ever since then Meowth led a new life.

Jesse and James were sent to prison, but from the words of Ritchie their sentence was reduced quite a bit. Meowth trained with Ritchie and his Pokemon every day and true to Ritchie's words Meowth got very strong and on his own request Ritchie used an Everstone to stop Meowth from evolving as Meowth never wanted to be a Persian and just stay the way he was. It was long and arduous work, but in the end Meowth became very strong and travelled with Ritchie all across the world, but was kept a secret from the others as Meowth wasn't too comfortable around the others yet. For three years he was kept secret, but soon he would be revealed.

Now, the week before they were to meet with Charles Goodshow did Meowth decide that he had to do something. He asked Ritchie to take him to Hollywood and Ritchie obliged. They flew to Hollywood where Ritchie followed Meowth down the streets until stopping at an alleyway.

"Is this what I think it is" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah" Meowth said softly. The two of them walked down the alleyway and it didn't take them long to be surrounded by five Meowth's. Ritchie and Meowth remained calm and watched as a Persian and another Meowth came out. Meowth was temporarily surprised "Meowzie… that you" Meowth asked.

Indeed it was Meowzie who looked surprised as well "Meow…" she said.

The Persian faced Meowth and purred something that Ritchie couldn't understand although by the way the Persian's eyes turned to him he knew it was about him. "You don't have to worry about him Boss" Meowth said to the Persian. "He's my trainer; I'm just here to say something and then I'll be on my way." The Persian looked at Meowth and back to Ritchie before nodding and sat down. "First of all… I wanted to thank you, Boss."

The Persian seemed surprised "Per" the Persian said in confusion.

"You found me when I was all alone and starving and you took me in even though you didn't have to" Meowth said. "And for that I will be forever grateful to you and the rest of the guys for doing this for me. You guys were like my family. And that being said I also want to apologize for just up and leaving ten years ago. I've done some bad things with my life and made some crappy decisions, but that's all behind me now. This guy, Ritchie, gave me a new chance and saved me from going to a Pokemon Shelter, or even worse, death. Because of him I'm changing my life for the better. But still, I wouldn't have even made it this far in life if it wasn't for you guys and for that I thank you. I just wanted to come back and tell you guys that."

Then Meowth's gaze turned to Meowzie and it narrowed a bit "And since you're here Meowzie I got something to say to you. You grew up in a high society class and just like all of them you looked down on everyone of lesser class than you. That's what I really hate about rich folks. When I met you, you said I had nothing to offer you and that I was poor, well now it looks like the roles are reversed now. I don't know how you came to be like this and quite frankly I don't give a Mankey's ass about it. I tried to become more human-like to impress you and you called me a freak for it. Fine, I'm a freak, but you know what I'm happy being who I am. Now I'm gonna go off and be a Pokemon of a member of the soon-to-be Kanto Elite Four and you'll be here in alleyway. You owe your life to Boss for what he's done for you because now you're no better than the poor people you used to look down on."

Meowth sighed before looking once more at the group of shocked Meowth and one Persian. "That's all I wanted to say. Good luck to all of you." With that Meowth turned and walked away. Ritchie looked at the Meowth and Persian once more before following after Meowth.

Persian stared after Meowth before looking down on the only female Meowth in the group. Small tears were falling from her eyes; the rest of the Meowth pretended not to notice. Persian never got to know the past of any of his gang members as the past was useless and they only looked forward to the future. He could only wonder what she was thinking. Meowzie herself was thinking back to when she first met Meowth and how he had tried so hard to impress her going through agony and she never knew and coldly pushed him aside. Now she was on the streets fighting to survive and Meowth was now going to become something big. She couldn't help, but shed tears in regret.

SCENE CHANGE

Now it was time; they would meet Mr. Goodshow in the League Office in Kanto. The five of them waited patiently in the waiting room. "Mr. Goodshow will see you now" a secretary said after opening the door. The five of them stood up and breathed in. This would be their chance.

Entering the office they saw Mr. Goodshow sitting behind his desk "Ah welcome" Mr. Goodshow said in an upbeat tone. "What can I do for you kids today?"

Ash spoke "Well Mr. Goodshow, we've come to you with a proposition of sorts. One that could change the Pokemon world forever as we know it." Ash then proceeded to tell his idea to Mr. Goodshow about how they planned to create a Kanto Elite Four and separate them from Johto.

By the end of the explanation Mr. Goodshow had a serious look on his face as he crossed his hands in front of his face and looked at them seriously. "That's a very ambitious and daring idea young man. How can I be sure that what you're saying is true?"

Ash smiled "Mew, reveal yourself." Before Mr. Goodshow's very eyes the legendary Mew appeared with a cute 'mew' sound.

"Bless my soul… it's Mew" Mr. Goodshow said in shock. "Wait, you're that trainer from the Indigo League six years ago."

Ash nodded "Indeed I am" he replied. "I found Mew when I was seven years old, ten years ago. We befriended each other and when I was ten she became my starter Pokemon. From then on it became my dream to become the first Pokemon Trainer to capture and train all of the Legendary Pokemon. And right now, seven years later, I have captured seventeen Legendary Pokemon with at least one from each region. No other trainer in history can ever say that. Think of it Mr. Goodshow, trainers all over the world will flock to the Kanto Region, the birthplace of the original 150 species of Pokemon. And all for the thirst to challenge not only the strongest Elite Four of the Six Regions, but also to face the Champion that has earned the nickname 'Master of Legends.' It'll be publicity of the highest caliber and more trainers will be eager to enter the Kanto League."

It was true; everything that Ash said was true. The Kanto League, due to its strict rules, had been having less and less trainers entering it than usual. The Indigo Conference was not about to change its rules so maybe bringing in this new crop would be a good thing.

But still Mr. Goodshow was apprehensive and the other saw that. "How about a demonstration" Ritchie suggested.

Mr. Goodshow looked to him "A demonstration" he said.

"Of course" Ritchie said. "You can gather the Champions and Elite Four of the other regions and all converge on a private location and we can show you our skills first hand."

"That's a good idea" Morrison grinned. "I've been itching for a good battle."

"It does sound like fun" Serena admitted a little bashfully.

"I'm all for it" Brock replied.

"Well Mr. Goodshow" Ash said.

Mr. Goodshow thought really hard on it; this was an opportunity that had never before presented itself to him. Hearing a sound next to him he turned and saw Mew looking at him with a cute tilt of her head. He let out a small sigh "Never in a million years would I even consider putting together a new Champion and Elite Four with five children under the age of twenty-one, but…"

"But…" Ash leaned forward.

"… I'm gonna do it" Mr. Goodshow said making them all let out a cheer before jumping up and hugging one another. Mr. Goodshow smiled at the scene; they were all children at heart, like all Pokemon trainers were. "I'll contact the Champions and Elite Four and have them meet at Lily of the Valley Island in three days' time. Show up by noon everyone; you'll start battling right afterwards." All five of them cheered once more and thanked Mr. Goodshow vigorously.

SCENE CHANGE

"WE DIT IT, WE DIT IT, WE DID IT" Morrison cheered loudly. Without care he hugged Brock tightly who grunted and hugged him back. Ash and Ritchie clapped hands before giving each other a one many hug before all of them simultaneously hugged Serena making her squeak and cheer at the same time.

"Alright guys; whatever affairs you need to settle in three days, do it" Ash said. "We meet at Lily of the Valley Island three days from now at ten o'clock to go over any last minute preparations."

"Got it" all of them said.

"See you guys then" Ash said before releasing Latios. "Good luck" he called before flying off. Simultaneously all of them released their own Pokemon before taking off. Ritchie released his Magnezone and flew off on the Magnet Area Pokemon. Morrison flew away on his Skarmory while Serena flew away on her Talonflame. Finally Brock flew away on his Aerodactyl. All of them got ready for the biggest battles of their lives.

Meanwhile Ash headed off in another direction "Alright Mew; today we try part two to face Mewtwo and after that it's strait to Shamouti Island." Mew cheered excitedly.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
